The Hostess
by BrokenSoulessSiren
Summary: Midnight. Tamaki's half sister from America. She's not the average girl, she's got a collection of knives and three black belts. She also has a dark history and many secrets. Yet, there's something about her that all the hosts (except Tamaki and Haruhi) seem to like about her. She likes them all too, as friends. The boy she takes a love interest in though, is not so well liked.
1. Chapter One

The Hostess

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter One

Kaoru sat slumped on one of the many couches filling the music room next to his brother, Hikaru. Kyoya was in the corner predicting their profit for next month. Mori was eating cake with Hunny and Tamaki was tormenting Haruhi while she was trying to complete some math homework. The door suddenly opened, none of them were prepared; except Tamaki. It seemed like Tamaki was always on high alert for customers.

"Welcome." He said, "What brings you to our humble little club today? Would you like to sit and have some tea? Or perhaps some cake-"

"What the hell are you talking about Tamaki?" the girl asked.

Tamaki opened his eyes (which were closed for some reason) and started freaking out. Everyone else ran over to him.

"What's wrong boss?" Hikaru asked.

Tamaki pointed toward the girl at the door before he fainted from shock. Everybody looked up to see her. Her hair was down to her mid-back and cut into many layers. It was mostly black with the occasional streak of red, green, or purple. Her black eyes slowly shifted from one host to the other. Her skin was very pale which stood out with her black dress. Instead of the yellow school dress, she was wearing a pitch black dress to her mid-thigh with knee high black boots. She held up her hand to give an awkward wave, revealing black lace gloves that went to her elbows.

"Who are you?" Kaoru asked.

Just as the girl opened her mouth, Kyoya stepped in and started to answer the question for her.

"Her name is…"

"Hey!" the girl interrupted, "I don't think he asked you."

Kyoya shut up.

The girl turned back to the rest of the host club and smiled.

"My name's Midnight Black." She said, "I'm Tamaki's sister."

Everybody's eyes fell back to Tamaki, who was now semi-conscious.

"You never told us you had a sister." Haruhi said.

"Well, he didn't know about me until last week." Midnight said, "I was living in America with my mom and four siblings, when luckily the D.N.A. test came back positive saying that Yuzuru was my father."

She paused and thought for a moment.

"But I guess that no one told him that we we're all moving into his house."

Tamaki gave a surprised groan (however that's possible).

"That's right big bro; you've got five little siblings now! Three brothers and two sisters. Now I don't have to be the oldest and watch the kids while mom's at work; oh! I forgot you've got a nanny and ten maids at your house-. _Our _house. I'm rich!"

"You weren't rich before?" Hunny asked.

"No. And come to think of it, rich people food is gross! I would much rather have ramen or pasta roni."

"What's pasta roni?"

"It's noodles in a box. It's really good, and cheap. I basically lived off that stuff back in America."

"Well, if you're rich, you could eat whatever you want, right?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

Midnight looked around the room.

"How come you're the only girl in here? And why are you wearing a boy's uniform?"

Everybody gasped; even Tamaki even though he was three fourths asleep.

Midnight glanced around the room confused.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." She said, "I didn't mean to offend you. I really don't have anything against gays."

'I'm not gay!" Haruhi screamed, "I just owe them millions of yen!"

Kyoya stepped in and finished explaining to prevent anyone getting upset.

Midnight nodded in understanding.

"I get it." She said, "I won't tell anyone."

Tamaki seemed to have one of his sudden recoveries now that no one was paying him any attention.

"What are you even doing here?" he asked.

"Now that you ask…"

She paused for dramatic effect, and everyone saw how she and Tamaki were related.

"I'm going to be your first hostess!"


	2. Chapter Two

The Hostess

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Two

"No you're not." Kaoru and Hikaru said in unison.

Midnight was shocked.

"Yes I am!" she said.

"I'm not going to let my sister be a hostess!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Yes, you are." Midnight explained, "I've got tons of good reason why you should let me join."

"Well, what are they?" Haruhi asked.

"So glad you asked!" Midnight replied, "For one, I could increase your profit, big time! Two, If you don't let me join, I'll tell everyone that Haruhi's a girl."

"You're blackmailing us?!" Kaoru asked.

"That's our thing!" Hikaru said.

"We have to let her join!" Tamaki yelled, "We have to protect Haruhi's secret at all costs!"

"And the most important reason you should let me join-"Midnight said, "It'll give me chance to bond with my new brother! Family is the most important thing there is; without family, we would all be lonely in this harsh, cruel world. So if I have to waste away, pretending to care about these ignorant boys of this school, then I will! To be with my family!"

"You two are defiantly related." The twins said.

Tamaki was sitting on the floor with tears in his eyes.

"That was beautiful!" he screamed.

He ran over to give his sister a tight hug.

"I will let you join our little club, my dear sister! We will take you under our wings and share our blessings and wisdom with you!"

When Tamaki let go of her, Hunny almost tackled her with his hug.

"I like you!" he said, "Would you like to have some cake with me and Usa-chan?"

"Who's Usa-chan?"

Hunny held up his pink rabbit.

"Oh my god, it's so cute!" Midnight exclaimed, "I love cake and Usa-chan! Let's go!"

"She's got a gothic appearance, but on the inside she's a sucker for cake and pink bunny rabbits." Kyoya said, "Your sister is very strange, Tamaki."

"By strange I know you mean unique Kyoya." Tamaki sighed, "And she's a natural hostess! Did you hear that speech about family? She's almost as good as me."

"Whatever you say Tamaki, all I know is that she'll increase our profit by at least a couple ten thousand."

"Ten thousand?!" Tamaki gasped, "That much?"

"Yes. With all the girls paying attention to us, the guys of the school would love to have a girl pay attention to them for once."

"Well, as long as they don't take it too far-"

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that Tamaki; your sister's got a black belt in karate, jiu-jitsu, and aikido."

"She, what?"

"Yes, your sister's got a very colorful history Tamaki; even I don't want to read much into it."

"What do you mean, Kyoya?"

"I stopped reading after I found out she has a fifty piece knife collection, and has been to jail before; but she's family, right?"

Tamaki wobbled, and fell down again.

"My sister's… a… criminal?" he asked.

"Not a wanted one at least, she served her year and a half in juvenile detention, she got half a year added on for escaping, twice."

Tamaki sat up.

"We can't let her join the club!" he said, "She'll kill us all!"

"I think you're forgetting about my family's private police force, Tamaki; and she is going to increase our profit immensely, so we're going to let her stay."

"Mori!" Midnight called, "Come have cake with Hunny, Usa-chan, and I!"

Mori silently strode over to the table where they were sitting.

"She seems like a rehabilitated being, and she'd never hurt her big brother." Tamaki reassured himself.

"Just last week she was caught trying to walk out of a store with two hundred dollars worth of merchandise, but yeah, she's cured of any corruptness."

That made Tamaki fall unconscious again.


	3. Chapter Three

The Hostess

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Three

Kaoru and Hikaru where playing the "which one is Hikaru?" game with a few customers when Midnight came around.

"What'cha doin guys?" she asked.

Kaoru and Hikaru glanced at each other in silence since they still didn't like her very much.

"We're playing the "which one is Hikaru?" game." One of the customers explained, "Are you new here."

"Yeah, I'm Tamaki's sister. I just moved here from America."

"Tamaki has a sister?!" another girl asked, "From America?!"

"That's what I just said, isn't it?"

Midnight turned her attention to the twins again.

"Anyway, about this game, how do you play?"

"You just have to guess which one of us is Hikaru." Said the twin on the left.

"If you win, you get a kiss, but nobody's ever won before." Said the twin on the right.

Midnight grinned.

"Well, I think I'll pass on the kiss, but-"

She pointed her finger at the left twin.

"You're Kaoru."

Now she pointed at the right one.

"And you're Hikaru."

"WRONG!" the twins said in unison.

"No, I'm right." Midnight replied, "You see, I've got twin brothers at home; so I can easily tell the differences between twins. Hikaru's voice is just a tiny bit deeper then Kaoru's and Kaoru's eyes have a little more sparkle."

The twins glanced at each other.

"You two actually look completely different to me." Midnight continued, "But since I didn't want the prize anyway, and I know that I'm right, I'll just be on my way."

She walked away toward Hunny and Mori.

"Did she get it right?!" one girl asked excitedly.

"Yeah." The twins said in surprise, "She did."

* * *

"Hi Midnight!" Hunny said.

She gave a wave before she stopped in front of the table they were sitting at.

"Say hi Takashi." Hunny requested.

"Hi." Mori said.

"Hi Mori, Hi Hunny." She giggled, "Hello Usa-chan."

She waved at the pink bunny rabbit that was sitting next to Hunny.

"You wanna sit down with us for a while Midnight?" Hunny asked.

"Sure."

Hunny moved Usa-chan onto his lap so Midnight could sit down.

"Who are you?" one of the customers asked.

"I'm Tamaki's sister, Midnight." She held out her hand for the girl to shake, which she didn't.

"Okay then." Midnight said as she took her hand away. Her brain was already swarming with ideas at how to teach the girl some manners.

"I didn't know that Tamaki had a sister." The girl said, sipping her tea.

"Neither did Tamaki. We didn't find out about each other until last week."

"I see, and what's with your crazy outfit?"

Midnight seemed a little offended by this comment, but then smiled.

"I like to feel like I can express myself through clothing; other than looking like everyone else. Being dressed up in little outfits; like a dog."

She stood up.

"See you later Hunny, Mori, Usa-chan. I think I'll go talk to Kyoya for a while."

* * *

"Hi Kyoya."

Kyoya turned away from his notepad to see Tamaki's little sister standing next to him.

"_Just the person I wanted to talk to." _He thought.

"Hello Midnight." He asked.

"What'cha up to?"

Kyoya grinned.

"Actually, it's come to my attention that you've got quiet a colorful history." Kyoya explained, "I just wanted some reassurance that this isn't going to become a problem."

Midnight was silent for a moment.

"How do you know all that?" she asked.

"I think you'll come to find that I know _everything._"

Midnight seemed to have a total attitude change.

"Well, Kyoya, if you really _do _know _everything_, then you should know that I'm a dead aim with knives and guns." She whispered, "If you really _do _know _everything_, then you should know that I've mastered three different types of self defense."

"Yes I do." Kyoya replied, "But if you're going to try anything, you should know that my family has a private police force of over one hundred men."

"You know that I've escaped from law enforcement, twice from juvenile detention, and three times from actual jail, what makes you think they could hold me?"

Kyoya stayed silent.

"You're just lucky that I don't need to steal anymore, now that I have money, I can pay them back for what I've stolen."

As she walked away, Kyoya couldn't help but feel a sense of failure on his part.

"_At least I know that I shouldn't worry, I guess."_


	4. Chapter Four

The Hostess

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Four

Tamaki sat in his limo next to his new sister on the way home.

"So, Midnight." Tamaki said, "What do you think of me and my friends so far?"

Midnight shrugged.

"I like Hunny, he's adorable! Kyoya, not so much, and I don't think the twins like me very much."

"And, Mori and Haruhi?"

"Mori's really quiet, but he seems nice enough. I haven't really talked to Haruhi yet."

"Well, I think you and Haruhi would get along pretty well-"

"Why, because we're both female?"

Tamaki gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, yeah, kind of…"

"I'll talk to her, but she just kind of gives off a vibe of a person that I wouldn't want to hang out with."

"Kyoya told that you were a criminal back in America!"

"_I am not good at keeping secrets!" _Tamaki thought, _"I really need to work on that."_

Midnight blinked a few times before responding.

"What the hell is that guy's deal?!" she exclaimed, "Why does he know everything about my past?!"

"Kyoya knows everything about everything."

"No, he knows what's recorded, what I've gotten caught for." Midnight turned her head to look out the window, "I don't do that anymore, the stealing I mean, the only reason I did that was because I had terrible friends, and not enough money to get what I wanted."

She paused.

"I was hoping I'd get a fresh start if I moved across the globe, but it seems like Kyoya doesn't like to keep things buried."

Tamaki felt bad for his sister, how would it feel to move and still have everyone know everything about you? Especially if your past was bad.

"I understand, I'll just push it out of my mind, okay?"

"Okay."

Now that subject was out of the way, she seemed to have and instant comeback to happiness. (Remind you of anyone?)

"Could you help me unpack some of my stuff when we get home?" she asked, "I'd really appreciate it."

"Sure." Tamaki replied, "I'd be happy to help you out."

* * *

Tamaki opened another box of Midnight's stuff.

"Why don't you just have the maids do this?" he asked.

"I like to have everything in my own special order; the maids would get things messed up." Midnight explained, "Plus, I kind of forgot about them."

Tamaki looked inside the box he'd just opened and fell back.

"What's wrong?" Midnight asked.

Tamaki was lying on the floor, half passed out. He pointed at the box he'd opened. She peered in and started laughing.

"I see you found my snake." Midnight said.

Tamaki nodded.

"That's Nightshade, she's a European viper, she could kill you in an instant is she got out, but she'd never do that."

"She'd never kill me?"

"What?" Midnight asked, "Of course she would, I'm saying she'd never get out."

"Oh, that's good."

Midnight took the tank out of the box and put it on one of the many tables in the large room.

"I've got her, an amber motley corn snake named Amber, and an eastern indigo snake named Shade."

She walked over to two other boxes and put those snakes on their own tables.

"You have three snakes?!" Tamaki screamed.

Midnight started giggling.

"Oh, you can't be that afraid of them. They're just animals."

"Animals that can kill me!"

"Yeah, but I'm really careful when I feed them, and as long as you don't try to mess with them, you'll survive."

"What about the maids?"

"I told them that they shouldn't even come in here." Midnight said, "I can clean my own room."

Tamaki thought this was very strange, but he was more concerned about the snakes.

"I think I can get the rest of it myself, thanks Tamaki!"

Tamaki gladly left the room.

* * *

Kyoya's phone rang. He checked the caller I-D and sighed when he Tamaki's name.

"Hello Tamaki."

Tamaki started speaking at thirty miles a second. Kyoya couldn't understand most of it but it ended with,

"Why didn't you tell me she had three snakes?!"

"You mean Nightshade, Amber, and Shade?" Kyoya asked, "I didn't think it was important."

"Not important?!" Tamaki asked, "One of those things is going to swallow me in my sleep!"

"Well, as long as she keeps them well fed and locked up that shouldn't be a problem."

"I'm scared…"

"That's nice; I'll see you at school tomorrow."

He hung up.


	5. Chapter Five

The Hostess

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Five

Hunny was perched on Mori's shoulders as they walked through the halls on their way to class.

"Takashi." Hunny said.

Mori twitched his head, showing that he was listening.

"Do you like Midnight?"

"Yeah."

"I like her a lot, she says hello to Usa-chan, nobody ever says hi to Usa-chan."

"Yeah."

"And she's really nice, and funny, and pretty." Hunny continued, "Do you think she's pretty Mori?"

Mori thought for a second, then after deciding that he could trust Hunny, answered.

"Yeah."

* * *

Kaoru and Hikaru walked into the host club with a plan.

"Our chance to find out if it was just a lucky guess." Kaoru said.

"She won't be able to solve this one, and we didn't even work hard on this on at all." Hikaru agreed.

The plan was simple: they were just going to switch names. Hikaru would be Kaoru, and Kaoru would be Hikaru.

They spotted Midnight on one of the couches, reading.

They walked over to her in full confidence.

"Hi Midnight." Hikaru said. (Who was actually Kaoru.)

"Hi." She replied without looking up.

"What'cha doing?" Kaoru asked. (Who was really Hikaru.)

"Reading, as you can see."

"You wanna play the "which on is Hikaru?" game with Kaoru and I?"

"Not really."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun."

She closed her book.

"Sure, why not?"

The twins grinned.

"Okay, which on is-"

Midnight pointed at the real Hikaru.

"Him." She said dully.

The twins glanced at each other in shock.

They ran around the room and then came back.

"Which on is-"

"Him."

They walked around a table for a few minutes and came back.

"Which one-"

"Him."

This happened several times, and Midnight guessed correctly, every time.

"How do you do that?!" Kaoru asked.

Midnight grinned and opened her book again.

"I just do." She replied.

* * *

Kyoya was busy working with his number when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned expecting Midnight, but wasn't all too shocked to see her brother.

"Yes Tamaki?" he asked.

"Stop bringing up Midnight's past." Tamaki said.

Kyoya was surprised.

"Excuse me?"

"She doesn't like it."

Kyoya had never seen Tamaki this serious in his life.

"Well, nobody likes it Tamaki, but it's necessary to make sure that new members are trust worthy and-"

"Well, you've looked into it enough, haven't you?"

Kyoya didn't like being told what to do, but since it was _Tamaki_ being _serious_, he knew it meant something to him.

"Okay Tamaki, I'll stop reading into Midnight's history, if it'll make you happy."

"And apologize."

"And, apologize."

Tamaki smiled.

"Great." He said, "Now Kyoya, there's just one more thing I wanted to ask you…"

Kyoya couldn't possibly imagine Tamaki being serious twice in a row, but he didn't have to.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING WHEN I THOUGHT THOSE SNAKES WERE GONNA EAT ME?!"

Tamaki wailed, "WHY DIDN'T YOU CARE?!"

"_Now, there's the Tamaki I know and…know."_

* * *

Haruhi was writing a poem for her literature class when she heard a slightly familiar voice.

"Hi Haruhi."

She looked up to see Tamaki's sister.

"Oh, hi." She said, "You're Midnight, right?"

"Yeah, what'cha doing?"

"Writing a poem for class."

"Oh, I finished that last night." Midnight said, "Anyway, Tamaki wanted me to talk to you, he wants us to be friends, but I can see that you're busy so-"

"Wait, you finished a one hundred line poem in a night?"

"Yeah, I'm really good at that stuff; but you're busy, so-"

"That's amazing! What were you're grades like back at your old school?"

"I got all F's."

"What? How?"

"I didn't want to ruin my street rep, back in New York, it was cool to fail, steal, and lie. If anyone in our group got an A, they got their ass kicked."

"That's terrible!" Haruhi said, "You were a leader of a gang, and thief, but really a genius the whole time?"

"Well, I was a street genius, but- hey, wait a minute. How did you know about my gang and stuff?"

Haruhi blinked a few times and rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, it defiantly _wasn't_ Kyoya having a secret meeting after you and Tamaki left yesterday."

Midnight's hand twitched into a fist, then back into an open hand. She stood, and started heading toward Kyoya.


	6. Chapter Six

The Hostess

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Six

SMACK!

The sound rang across the music room, everyone could here it. They all turned to see what had made the noise. Midnight and Kyoya were standing in the middles of the room. Midnight's fists were clenched at her sides, she looked furious. Kyoya's right cheek was red; the shocked look on his face was genuine. Open mouth, wide eyes, slightly shaking.

"What the hell is your deal?!" Midnight screamed.

Kyoya put his hand to his cheek where Midnight had slapped him.

"I…I"

"What'd you go and do that for sis?" Tamaki asked.

Midnight turned to see Tamaki and everyone else staring at her. She fell to her knees and tears started to stream form her eyes.

"All I wanted was to start over." She pointed at Kyoya, "But because of you, I can't restart! It's one thing that you have to know everything about me; but you don't have to tell everyone!"

"_Oh, she's talking about that secret meeting yesterday." _Hunny thought,_ "Poor Midnight."_

"Midnight." Kyoya mumbled, "I…"

"Shut up!" Midnight screamed, "I hate you!"

She stood and ran out of the room.

"I'm sorry." Kyoya whispered.

* * *

Midnight ran until she was outside. She found an empty gazebo and sat down.

"_Does he think I wanted to be like that?!" _she thought, _"I only did it to survive in that city!"_

She let the tension build up for a while, then burst. She screamed as loud as she could, and held it until she couldn't breathe anymore. She gasped, then shrieked,

"I hate you!"

"_You don't hate him, you hate yourself." _Said a little voice in her head.

Her eyes widened and she checked the time.

"_Shit!"_ she thought, _"I forgot!"_

She checked her purse and found what she was looking for. She took two of the pills and put her head in her hands.

"_You know that stuff doesn't kick in for at least half an hour."_

Midnight tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't shut up.

"_You've never held out this long Midnight, I'm slightly impressed."_

"_Shut up!"_

"_There we go; you know we haven't talked in such a long time, how old were you the last time we spoke?"_

"_You're not real!"_

"_Of course I am, you're talking to me aren't you? Now answer the question."_

Midnight concentrated on a stone on the ground as hard as she could, trying to push the voice out of her mind.

"_Answer me!"_

"_Eight, I was eight."_

"_That long? Wow, why have you been ignoring me this long?"_

"Hey, are you okay?"

Midnight jumped at hearing the sound of a real voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said without looking up.

"I heard you scream, and you didn't sound alright."

"Listen guy, I said I was-"

She froze when she saw him. He had red hair to his neck and brown eyes.

"Alright." Midnight finished.

"Hey! What are you staring at?! I know I look scary, but that doesn't tell you anything about my personality!"

"I don't think you look scary."

"Keep talk- wait. Wait what did you say?"

"I don't think you look scary."

The boy looked extremely shocked.

"You don't?"

Midnight shook her head shyly.

"Then, why are you staring at me?"

Midnight quickly snapped her attention back to the ground.

"Because you're cute." She mumbled.

There was awkward silence.

"Who are you anyway?" the boy asked.

"I'm Tamaki's sister, Midnight."

"Oh, I didn't know Tamaki had a sister. I'm Kasanoda by the way."

Midnight stuck out her hand, and he shook it.

"Hello Kasanoda."

"Nice to meet you, Midnight."


	7. Chapter Seven

The Hostess

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Seven

"You wanna maybe tell me what's wrong now?" Kasanoda asked.

Midnight shrugged.

"I guess so, go ahead and sit down if you really want to know."

Kasanoda sat down and Midnight began to explain her life back in New York City, then how she found out about Tamaki and her father, and finally about how Kyoya had exposed the secret she was hoping to protect.

"So I smacked him, and sort of had a mini nervous break down. Then I ran out here and starting screaming really loud to let off some steam."

Kasanoda stayed silent for a moment.

"So, back in America, you were a gang leader?" he asked.

"Yeah, but, it was only to get by, you're not freaked out or anything are you?" Midnight replied.

Kasanoda shook his head.

"No, I feel sorry for you. And tell you the truth, I'm sort of in the same situation."

"You are?"

"Yeah, my dad's the leader of the big criminal thing, and he expects me to take over; but that's just not really my thing you know?"

Midnight was shocked that this guy who just happened to walk by, had some much in common with her.

"Well, what is your thing?" she asked.

Kasanoda's face turned red.

"No. No, it's kind of embarrassing."

"That's okay; I promise I won't tell anyone."

Kasanoda sat for a few minute, weighing his options. Finally he decided to tell her.

"Sewing." He mumbled.

"Sewing?"

He shyly nodded his head.

"Me too!" Midnight said.

"Really?"

"Yeah; I made a stuffed animal for my sister when she was born, maybe I could bring it and show you tomorrow."

"Well, yeah I'd like that; but where are supposed to meet?"

Midnight thought for a second.

"You could meet me in the music room; remember how I told you that I was a hostess there? You could be my first customer!"

Kasanoda seemed reluctant at first, but eventually agreed.

"Well, okay."

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow!"

She gave him an unexpected hug.

"I hope that wasn't too weird." She said after she let go, "But it really felt good to have someone listen to me, even if I was just whining about my life problems."

"No, no it's okay." Kasanoda replied.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then, I should probably go apologize to Kyoya for hitting him so hard."

* * *

The door opened, and Kyoya turned, expecting to see another customer. But instead, it was Midnight. She'd been gone for a while, and she would probably still be extremely upset with him. His heart jumped to his throat when she walked right up to him.

"_I hope she doesn't hit me again." _He thought, _"It still stings."_

But to his surprise, she didn't hit him or say anything rude.

"I'm sorry I hit you so hard Kyoya." She said, "But you really, really, _really,_ pissed me off back there. You have absolutely no right to invade people privacy like that, and if you do it again, you'll get worse then one smack to the face at medium power."

Kyoya gulped.

"Well, Midnight I actually wanted to-" he paused, "Apologize, to you. For my behavior, I feel bad for making you so upset."

Midnight blinked a few times before saying anything.

"You don't seem like the kind of person that would apologize, but whatever. I accept your apology."

"And I accept yours."

"Well that's good; anyway, I'm expecting a customer tomorrow, just so you know."

"Oh really? Who?"

"His name's Kasanoda."

As she walked away, Kyoya realized what she had just said."

"_Kasanoda?!"_


	8. Chapter Eight

The Hostess

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Eight

Tamaki walked into his living room to see someone he didn't know sitting on his couch. She has curly brown hair to her shoulders and jade green eyes that stared dully at the TV screen.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The girl glanced at him, and said something in an unknown language. Then she pulled a cell phone out of her pocket and called someone. Midnight walked into the room a few minutes later.

"Tamaki, this is Dawn, your sister. She doesn't speak Japanese yet, so if you want to talk to her, you'll have to do it through me."

Tamaki glanced at the girl on the couch. She waved and he waved back.

"So, where are my brothers?"

"They're probably in their rooms, you want to meet them?"

Tamaki nodded.

She started to walk towards the stairs then stopped.

"Hold on, I have to ask Dawn something."

She turned back to her sister and said something in that other language. Her sister replied and through something at her. It was a small stuffed cat that was very colorful and obviously hand made.

"What's that?" Tamaki asked.

Midnight turned back to him.

"Oh, this? I made this for her when she was born; and I promised Kasanoda that I'd show him tomorrow when he comes to see me."

"Kasanoda's coming to see you tomorrow?!"

Midnight looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, he's going to be my first customer, why?"

"Him?!"

"Yeah, what's wrong with Kasanoda?"

"Everything, I can't allow him to associate with my sister, he'll kill you."

"He'll kill me? What are you talking about Tamaki?"

"He's a human blizzard."

"Human blizzard, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"If you touch him, or look him in the eye, you freeze."

Midnight started laughing.

"Well, I hugged him, and I'm not frozen am I?"

Tamaki's eyes grew wider and his mouth dropped.

"You, hugged him?"

"Yeah; and he's actually a really nice guy, a good listener, and patient, and handsome-"

"Handsome?!"

"Yeah, what's wrong with you? Do you even know this guy and have the right to call him anything?"

"No, it's just, why him? Why can't you think one of my friends is cute?"

Midnight grinned.

"All of your friends are attractive Tamaki, but I don't like any of them very much, except Hunny of course."

"Oh really…"

"But if you tell them, you'll be fed to one of my snakes, now let's go meet your new brothers, shall we?"

* * *

The next day, Kasanoda showed up as expected. He didn't look to happy to be there, with everyone staring and whispering as he walked by; but his will at seeing his chance of friendship was stronger than the wild rumors that followed him through the room. He spotted Midnight on one of the couches and waved. She waved back and he sat down next to her.

"Hi Midnight." he said.

"Hi Kasanoda." Midnight replied, "I brought the animal I made."

She took a small stuffed kitten out of her purse. It was mostly made out of jean material, with the occasional patch of black or red cloth. It had one large purple button eye and a small orange one.

"This is cute." He said, "How old were you when you made this?"

"Eight. I made it out of my old clothes, if you couldn't tell."

"Really? This is impressive for an eight year old."

Midnight smiled.

"Thanks; I always thought I did a terrible job, but I guess it's gotta be decent to still be in one piece after all this time."

Kasanoda handed it back to her.

"Tamaki told me some stupid rumors about you." Midnight said, "Something about a human blizzard, and sending people to the hospital."

Kasanoda's face turned slightly red.

"The kids at this school make that stuff up because of the way I look." Kasanoda explained.

"What's wrong with the way you look?"

"Well, everyone says that I look scary."

"I don't understand why; you look fine to me." Midnight said, "Better than fine, in fact."

Kasanoda stared at her blankly in surprise.

Suddenly, the twins appeared out of no where wearing black sunglasses. They grabbed Midnight's arms and started to drag her away.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" she asked.

"Boss's orders." They said.

Midnight waved good bye to Kasanoda while he kept staring in wonder.


	9. Chapter Nine

The Hostess

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Nine

Midnight was dragged over to where Tamaki sat. The twins let go of her, and she fell into a dining chair.

"What's this about, Tamaki?" she asked.

Tamaki took a sip of tea and looked at his sister.

"I instructed the Hitachiin twins to listen in to you and Kasanoda, and if any flirting went on, to bring you here."

"Okay, and what were you planning to do if I was dragged over here like that?"

Tamaki opened his mouth and stopped. He blinked a few times.

"What did you say?"

"What were you planning to do if I did get dragged over here?"

Tamaki put his hand on his chin and scratched his head.

"I'm not sure…"

Midnight sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well Tamaki, you're a genius."

Midnight stood up and turned to see that Kasanoda wasn't there anymore.

"A true genius." She mumbled.

* * *

The next day, Midnight was sitting in the limo when Tamaki opened the door.

"There you are Tamaki, why did you tell me to bring my swimsuit?!"

Tamaki hopped in the limo and the twins shoved another person inside.

"What's Haruhi doing here?" Midnight asked.

"We're going to a theme park that Kyoya's family owns." Tamaki explained.

"So, you kidnapped Haruhi?"

"Her father is perfectly okay with it."

"Well, that doesn't help me you see, since you call yourself her father sometimes. Does her real father know about this?"

"Yes."

"Okay then."

Midnight pulled a book from her bag and started reading.

* * *

When the limo stopped, Midnight, Tamaki, and Haruhi were led into a tropical paradise.

"What is this place?" Midnight asked.

"It gives people a chance at a tropical vacation spot without leaving Japan." Kyoya explained.

"It's pretty." She said.

* * *

Midnight sat on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water. Her swimsuit was a black bikini with deep red bows on the hips and shoulders.

"Don't you want to get in Midnight?" Hunny asked.

"No, that's okay, thanks though."

"Why not?"

Midnight's face turned a little red and she smiled.

"I just really don't feel like it, you know?"

Hunny looked at her confused.

"How could you not feel like swimming when it's so hot outside?"

Midnight sighed and leaned in a little closer.

"I can't swim Hunny." She mumbled.

"I can't swim either, that's why I have this."

Hunny pointed at his pink bunny inner tube.

"Yeah, but you look cute in that; I'd look silly in one of those."

"I think you'd look cute."

"Thanks Hunny, but I'll just have fun from here, okay?"

"Okay! Just make sure that you are having fun."

Hunny got on top of Mori's back and let him do all of the work of actual swimming.

* * *

Kaoru glanced at Tamaki's sister again.

"You know Tamaki, your sister looks really good in that swimsuit." He said teasingly.

Tamaki looked up.

"What?" he asked.

"You're right Kaoru." Hikaru said agreed, "She's showing a lot of skin."

"Don't you talk about my sister that way!" Tamaki yelled.

"We're just giving a compliment."

"She doesn't need compliments like that!"

"Who left you to decide? We should go ask her."

* * *

Midnight was sitting on the edge of the pool when she felt four hands push on her back. She fell into the pool, which was deeper than her height. She flaied her arms around until she felt something and grabbed onto it she could and pulled her head above the water. It turned out to be Hunny's inner tube.

"Hi Midnight." Hunny said.

"Hi Hunny, what happened, who pushed my in?"

"I saw Kao-chan and Hika-chan push you in."

"The twins? Those assholes…"

Midnight looked around.

"Hey, where are we?"

Hunny looked around and noticed that they were floating downstream and nobody else was around.

"Where did everyone go?" he asked.

"Hunny, how long was I underwater?"

"Two minutes." Hunny replied.

"We probably floated away from everyone else. This thing should eventually have an end, and then we could find our way back."

"That sounds good. You're smart Midnight."

"Thank you Hunny."

* * *

"You guys lost my sister!" Tamaki screamed.

"Hey, we didn't mean to; and you've got another one at home don't you?" they asked.

"Family's not something you can replace you jerks!"

"Guys, Hunny's gone too." Haruhi pointed out.

"We have to go find them!" Tamaki whined.

Kyoya flipped open his phone and dialed a number.

"We can go looking for them if you want to boss, but I'm sure they're fine." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, what high school student can't swim?" Hikaru agreed.

Kyoya flipped his phone closed again.

"My family's police force is going to search the place, but in the mean time we should stay put-"

"No Kyoya!" Tamaki wailed, "My sister's lost!"

"Hey guys, Mori's leaving." Haruhi mumbled.

Everyone turned to see Mori off in the distance, walking toward the dense trees.

"Where are you going Mori?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm going to find them." Mori said without turning around.

Tamaki started to follow him, followed by the twins, then Haruhi.

"Whatever." Kyoya mumbled.

He ran to catch up with the others.


	10. Chapter Ten

The Hostess

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Ten

Midnight waved her hand around in the water.

"When does this thing end?" She groaned.

"Dont be such a pouty face." Hunny said, "I'm having fun."

"You're not even the slightest bit worried that we're lost?"

Hunny thought for a moment.

"Not really, Kyoya's got a police force."

"Oh yeah; how could I forget about that constant threat?"

"What d'you mean?"

"Nevermind."

* * *

Kyoya tried to ignore the annoying sounds that Tamaki was making.

"What if I never see her again?" Tamaki mumbled, "I don't even know her that well."

"Would you shut up boss?" Hikaru asked, "Your ranting is really getting on my nerves."

"You be quiet Hikaru!" Tamaki exclaimed, "This is all your fault anyway!"

"It was just a harmless prank, I was just expecting her to pop back up and either yell at me or pull me in with her; I'm sure you could guess which one I was hoping for..."

"Dont talk bout my sister that way you-"

"You know Hikaru, you might want to be careful about making Midnight mad." Kyoya said, "She hits really hard."

Hikaru stopped for a moment.

"Wow, I didn't even think about that." He murmered, "What do you think she's going to do when she finds us Kaoru?"

"I'm not sure." Kaoru replied, "Maybe we should just let Kyoya's police force find her."

"Dont start that!" Tamaki screamed, "You deserve a nice smack in the face for what you did!"

"Cut it out boss." Hikaru said calmly, "It's not like we killed her."

"Actually, there is a chance you did." Kyoya mumbled.

Everyone fell silent.

"What do you mean Kyoya?" Kaoru asked.

"Turns out, Midnight's been terrified of deep water since she nearly died in the ocean." Kyoya replied, "She never learned to swim, so she could be dead for all we know."

"How can you be so calm about this?!" Tamaki wailed.

Kyoya stayed silent.

_"Because I saw her grab Hunny's innertube." _He thought, _"But I'd like to flood the twins with guilt."_

* * *

"How come you don't know how to swim Midnight?"

Midnight lifted her head from the elbow she was resting it on.

"Just never did." She replied, "Nobody ever taught me; how come you don't know how to swim?"

"I never stopped looking cute in my floaty."

"I can see that."

Midnight felt something bump her leg.

"Hunny, we reached the end of the pool!"

She put her hands on the ground and pulled herself out of the water then reached her hand out for Hunny.

"What do we do now?" He asked still holding on to Midnight.

"Well, if we just walk the way we came, we should get back to the others right?"

"That's a good idea, let's go!"

* * *

"We're not murders right?" Kaoru whispered, "It was an accident."

"Dont talk like that brother!" Hikaru screamed, "We dont know she's dead yet!"

"If I never see her alive again I'll kill you two!" Tamaki whined.

Mori stopped and held his hand up.

"We should turn around." he said.

"What?" Haruhi asked, "Why?"

"Because as soon has they reach the end of the pool, they're just going to turn around and start heading back." Kyoya explained, "Right Mori?"

Mori nodded.

"Well then let's-"

Tamaki and the twins were sprinting back the way they'd came.

"My sister better be alright!"

"We dont wanna be murderers!"

"Go." Haruhi finished.

* * *

**Hey guys, so... I just kinda realized that I completly forgot about Renge, so she's just not part of this fanfic... ok? But, I never really liked her much anyway; I don't know about you, but she kinda annoyed me. And, my new computer doesn't have spelling and grammar check, and I can't spell or use proper grammar, so bear with me on that stuff.**

**- GhostlyGothGirl666**


	11. Chapter Eleven

The Hostess

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Eleven

Midnight looked around for any sign that they were close to the others.

"This place is pretty isn't it?" Hunny asked.

Midnight shrugged.

"I guess." she said, "I'm not really an outdoor person."

"Why not?"

"Well, not in the summer anyway." Midnight explained, "I get sunburned really easy, even the with sunblock. In the winer though, we usually went to Utah to visit my family for Christmas and stuff. It snowed a lot there, and I would go outside a lot then."

"Your back is getting a little red..."

Midnight groaned.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

Hunny nodded.

"Well that's just great, now-"

"I didn't mean to kill her!"

"It was just a joke!"

"What's that?" Midnight asked.

"It sounds like Hika-chan and Kao-chan." Hunny replied, "We must be close."

"Yeah but, what are they talking about killing? You don't think they hurt Haruhi do you?"

"I don't think they'd do that."

"Well, we'd better hurry up then."

She picked Hunny up and set him on her shoulders.

"Hold on okay?"

"Okay."

Midnight started running toward the noise.

* * *

"Please don't be dead Midnight!" Hikaru called.

"We're sorry!" Kaoru screamed.

Tamaki was the first to make it back, but he didn't see anyone. Hikaru and Kaoru stopped next to him.

"Where are they?" Tamaki asked.

"You should probably give them a minute before you start jumping to conclutions." Kyoya said.

"The wait hurts my hurt Hikaru... what if we killed her?!"

"It's okay brother, we will move on."

"Hey! Idiot fest!"

They all turned to see Midnight walking toward them with Hunny perched up on her shoulders. She set him down and he immediatley ran over to Mori.

"Who died?" she asked, "Is anyone hurt? Because I can probably help-"

She suddenly had three bodies lunged at her. They all wrapped their arms around her in a suffocating embrace.

"What the hell?" she groaned, "I can't breathe..."

"My sister!"

"We didn't kill you!"

"Let go!"

She pushed them all off of her and took a few breaths.

"What do you mean you didn't kill me?"

"We pushed you in." Kaoru said.

Then together:

"We thought we killed you!"

Midnight seemed shocked for a moment then smiled.

"Aww... you guys were so worried about me." She said sweetly, "Let me show you how happy I am to see you..."

SMACK! SMACK!

The twins wobbled away holding their faces.

"Next time don't push me in!" She screamed, "Then this shit wont happen!"

She turned to Tamaki.

"Can we go home now?"

* * *

The next day, Midnight was walking around in the garden when she accidentily bumped into somebody.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't paying- oh hi again!"

The person she'd ran into turned out to be Kasanoda.

"Hi Midnight." Kasanoda replied, "What's up?"

"Not much, what were you doing back here?"

"Walking. You?"

Midnight grinned.

"Just taking a quick walk to calm my nerves before I have to deal with the host club; they almost killed me yesterday."

Kasanoda blinked.

"Was that a joke?"

"No, no it wasn't."

Midnight glanced at her watch.

"I'm late." she said, "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Midnight opened the door and was surprised to see an ocean of swimsuits.

"What the...?"

"We're going to the beach today." Kyoya explained appearing out of no where, "And Haruhi doesn't have a swimsuit, so the twims brought all these."

"Well, I still have mine from yesterday, why are we going to the beach?"

"Haruhi said she'd like to go to a real one, so we are."

Midnight thought for a moment.

"You're bringing the cutomers, aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"You wouldn't completly skip the club for two days in a row, so you invited all to come along, right?"

Kyoya grinned and nodded.

"In that case, can I invite a friend?"

"I didn't know you had any friends outside the club."

Midnight blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"I've only got one friend in the club; I'll take that as a yes though?"

Kyoya shrugged.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

Midnight smiled and walked back outside.

* * *

"Kasanoda?!" Tamaki wailed.

"Most likely." Kyoya said, "That's the only person I can think of."

"Why would you let her invite him?!"

"Well, she's not going to have anything to do with us entertaining all the customers, so I let her bring one friend along."

"He'll freeze the ocean all around us..." Hikaru whispered.

"We'll all freeze, and the sun will go out..." Kaoru agreed.

The door opened reavealing Midnight holding Kasanoda's hand, he didn't look all too happy to be there.

"Good news!" Midnight said, "My friend can come! But Tamaki, we're going to have to stop by the house first so he can borrow some of your trunks."

"When did I agree to this?!" Tamaki asked.

"Just now." Midnight replied, "And if you don't... well let's just say that Nightshade wont be too happy..."

"Let's go!" Tamaki ran out the door.

"Who's Nightshade?" Hikaru asked.

"One of my snakes." Midnight explained, "Well, let's go Kasanoda, Tamaki might try to leave without us, the crybaby."


	12. Chapter Twelve

The Hostess

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Twelve

Midnight sat on the blanket next to Kasanoda. Everyone else was either playing in the water or somewhere else on the shore. She and Kasanoda had been talking the whole time.

"Why would you wear a swimsuit if you didn't want to get in the water?" Kasanoda aked.

Midnight blushed.

"A swimsuits just beach attire, even if you're not going to swim." she replied.

"Well, do you want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Go hang out in the water, we could probably scare everybody else off."

Midnight smiled.

"No, I'd rather just hang out here."

Something suddenly caught her eye.

"Let's go up there!"

She was pointing at a cliff not too far away.

"That would have an awesome view." She said, "Let's go!"

She stood and grabbed his hand. When they got up to the top, there were already three girls up there. They turned and froze.

"Don't worry guys, we'll leave you alone." Midnight said, "Just here for the view."

She dragged Kasanoda to the edge and took a deep breathe.

"This is awesome." She said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kasanoda replied.

"What d'you mean? It's beautiful!"

Kasanoda shrugged.

Suddenly he flew off the edge of the cliff into the water.

"What the-?"

An unknown pair or arms wrapped around her and covered her mouth.

"Told you that would work dude, sneak up and get rid of the guy." the unknown character said.

"Yeah, whatever." another unknown boy replied.

"Who the hell are you?" Midnight growled, "This is a private beach, you're not supposed to be here!"

"Private huh?" the boy holding her asked, "Does that mean we're alone?"

The other boy suddenly yelped.

"Why don't you just leave them alone?!"

"Haruhi!" the other girls cried.

The boy lunged forward and grabbed her.

"Don't try to get in the way little runt." he said, "Hope you can swim."

He threw her off of the cliff.

"Haruhi!"

Tamaki suddenly zipped by and dove down with her.

"No problem!" Midnight exclaimed, "I can take both you assholes myself!"

The boys laughed.

"I'd like to see you try." one said.

Midnight smiled.

"Okay."

She bent her leg back and kicked the boy holding her in between the legs. He let go of her as the other boy tried to grab her. She grbbed his arms and pushed them to his sides as she brought her right leg up and kicked him in the chest; knocking him to the ground. She then turned back to the other boy who had recovered and punched him in the face.

"You little bitch!"

The other boy got up and managed to get her hands behind her back. The one she'd just punched slowly stepped toward her.

"You know, I like em a little hot tempered."

When he got close enough, she kicked him in the face and freed herself. She turned to the boy that was holding her, grabbed his shirt, and shoved him off the cliff. She turned around to go back for the other one, who pushed her down.

"I've got the advantage standing up!" he cried.

Midnight kicked him as hard as she could in the knee. He fell, right into an upper cut.

"Sure you do." Midnight sighed.

Then she grabbed the collar of his shirt and sent him down into the ocean.

"That was a good fight." she said to herself, "Haven't had a two on one in a while."

She turned to head back to the shore and was surprised to see Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Mori, and Kyoya all staring at her.

"Hi guys."

They all stared at her in shocked silence.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Hikaru asked.

"New York."

"That was awesome!" Kaoru said.

"Yeah, now you know not to piss me off too bad from now on, right?"

The twins snapped up straight and saluted her. Midnight smiled then remembered something.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, "Kasanoda!"

She ran down the cliff toward the shore.

* * *

Midnight slowed to a jog and looked around. When she spotted Kasanoda, she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, "That cliff was pretty high up."

"Yeah, I'm fine; just a little wet." Kasanoda replied, "Are you okay? What happened?"

Midnight quickly explained about the two boys.

"You beat them up?" he asked, "By yourself?"

Midnight nodded.

"Wow. Impressive."

Midnight smiled.

"Thanks."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The Hostess

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Thirteen

Midnight wasn't exactly sure what the silence was about, and she didn't want to be the one to break it. Haruhi was downing crab like it was her last meal before the electric chair, and Midnight was just too confused.

"It's too quiet." she said, "Come on guys, some dinner conversation would be nice."

"Tamaki's mad at me." Haruhi replied through bites.

"Why?"

"Because she tried to take on those boys all by herself!" Tamaki exclaimed, "And got herself hurt!"

"Tamaki, I tried taking them on and I succeeded." Midnight pointed out, "It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, but Haruhi got hurt-!"

"No she didn't!" Midnight suddenly banged her fists on the table and stood, "She's sitting right there and she's perfectly fine! Just because someone's a girl doesn't mean they cant do things!"

She stormed off to her room.

* * *

"What are you doing Kyoya?"

Kyoya opened another tab and began typing.

"Invading my friend's sister's privacy against his and her wishes." he replied.

"That Midnight girl you've been talking about?" his sister asked, "Why?"

"She had a little outburst at dinner last night, I want to know why."

Fuyumi sighed.

"Why do you always dig into everything?"

"Because I am the type of person that must know everything."

He skimmed throught the next few pages on Midnight's past.

"Three time paitent in a mental hospital." he read, "Schizophrenia, split personality disorder, bipolar depression, psychosis, what doesn't she have?"

"Does that say six suicide attempts?" his sister exclaimed, "Poor girl..."

"It says here that she's on medication now." Kyoya replied, "I wonder if these run in her family..."

He started pulling up birth cetificates.

"I'll leave you to your stawlking then."

"All of her siblings have different fathers." Kyoya thought, "But have the last name Black."

He clicked on the mother's name, Sonya Black; and started skimming her medical records.

"Rehab." he read, "Four times, meth addict, mother of three..."

He paused.

"Mother of three?" he thought, "That can't be right, she has five children."

He brought up the birth certificates again and read the names under mother.

"Sonya Black, Sonya Black, Sonya Black."

As he clicked the next one, he gasped in surprize.

"But, what?"

The last two, the twins, had a diffrent mother. He re-read the name several times in disbelief, but it stayed the same every time he read it.

"Midnight Black; mother of two."

* * *

Kaoru sat on his bed next to Hikaru, still in a slight shock.

"But, how could she fight better than us?" he asked again, "It's just not right, and she blackmailed us the first day we met her, she's stealing our thing."

"Kaoru, she's just Tamaki's sister." Hikaru replied, "No way she'd steal our thunder for good."

"She's nothing like Tamaki."

Hikaru thought for a moment.

"Yeah, you're right." he said, "But, she was on that first day."

Kaoru looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah, she seemed to have a total attitude change once we let het in."

They both thought for a second.

"She was faking it!"

Kaoru reached for his phone and dialed Kyoya.

* * *

"Midnight's a mom?!" Kyoya read the birth certificate over and over, and it was true, "She was only thirteen, too young to be a mom..."

He jumped at the sound of his phone.

"Hello?"

"Kyoya!" Kaoru replied, "We need to talk to you about Midnight."

Kyoya took a deep breathe.

"What about her?"

"We need to know if she was ever in acting classes."

Kyoya ran a quick search.

"Yeah, she was in a lot of plays to make extra cash, why?"

"No reason, uh, bye!"

They hung up and Kyoya place his head in his hands.

"Thirteen..."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

The Hostess

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Fourteen

Kyoya couldn't sleep after everything he'd learned. After he'd found out about Midnight being a mother, he couldn't stop digging up secrets; dark secrets. Secrets of drugs and alcohol, secrets of gang shootings and arson; secrets that should've been kept burried.

_"How could someone go through all that and be fine?" _He wondered, _"I'd probably kill my- oh wait, she tried, six times."_

He checked his watch again. Only two minutes had passed since the last time he'd checked.

_"Now I know why she wanted me to stop digging around; I'm not going to be able to sleep for days, damn my curiousity."_

* * *

Midnight climbed into the limo and lay down on the seat. She was still wearing her pyjamas, and looked exhausted.

"You do know that you're still in your pjs?" Tamaki asked.

"Shut up Tamaki, I'm tired."

"Why? You went to bed early-"

"Shut up before I rip your teeth out and make you swallow them, I'm trying to take a quick nap before we get to school."

Tamaki squeaked with fear as he imagined Midnight ripping his teeth out, and could almost feel a lump in his throat at the thought of swalloing them. He shut his mouth and kept quiet until they got to school.

* * *

Midnight slept through most of class and lunch; and it didn't change once she got to the host club. She collapsed on one of the couches and immediatley fell asleep.

"She can't sleep there." Hikaru said.

Tamaki immediatley silenced him.

"Don't mess with her while she's sleeping." he whispered, "She'll make you swallow your own body part after she's ripped them out of you."

"Not another one of those!" Kaoru whined, "Kyoya, Hunny, now Midnight? Just our luck."

"Maybe we should send Hunny over there." Hikaru suggested, "He's the only one she really likes."

"My sister likes me just fine-"

"Whatever boss, go get Hunny."

* * *

Midnight felt someone shake her shoulder, she opened her eyes a slit ready to attack whoever was disturbing her sleep.

"Midnight, are you awake?"

"Hunny?"

She sat up and ran her hand through her hair.

"They wanted me to wake you up."

Hunny pointed at another couch, where Midnight could make out the tops of Hikaru's, Kaoru's, and Tamaki's heads.

"Oh really?"

Hunny nodded. Midnight popped her knuckles and slwoly krept up onto the other couch. She quickly popped up and scared them.

"Boo!"

They three boys screamed and backed away a few feet.

"Why'd you send Hunny to wake me up?"

The twins shoved Tamaki infront of them.

"No fair!" Tamaki cried, "It was Hikaru's idea!"

"I don't care who's idea it was!" Midnight growled, "I'll make you all eat each other's teeth!"

"You couldn't be sleeping on the couch when the customers got here, so we had to wake you up."

Midnight stared at him with a death glare for a while, then grinned.

"Well, atleast you sent the cute one."

Tamaki gave a sigh of releife as she left, while Hikaru and Kaoru turned to each other.

"The cute one?" they asked.

* * *

"Kyoya, remember when you said Midnight would get a lot of customers and all that?" Tamki asked.

"Yes, Tamaki."

"Well, then why can she sleep on the floor over there with no line?"

Kyoya glanced in Midnight's direction, she was curled up in the corner fast asleep. Hunny had given her Usa-chan to use as a pillow and she looked like a three year old.

"Well, I didn't think she would take a liking to Kasanoda." Kyoya explained, "Everyone thinks she's got a radioactive core to hug the human blizzard and not freeze."

"So, they're scared of her because of Kasanoda?"

"That, and that she kicked the crap out of those two boys at the beach."

"Oh, okay then."

* * *

Midnight reluctantly swallowed her pills at dinner.

_"Stupid voices in my stupid head." _She thought, _"Stupid nightmares that keep me up at night."_

"Midnight."

She looked up at her mother.

"What?"

"I just realized that I can say whatever I want to you as long as I have a smile on my face." her mother replied, "Since they don't know english, and your siblings are in the other room."

Midnight glanced at Tamaki and her father.

"Yeah, but I can say whatever I want I want to you too."

Her mother smirked.

"Yeah, but you have to smile, worthless brat."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

The Hostess

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Fifteen

Tamaki glanced at his sister and her mother. The looked they got along so well, he wished he could join in on their conversations.

_"I wonder if that thing I saw online yesterday really works." _he thought, _"Could I really learn a new language in ten days?"_

He excused himself from the table and went to his computer.

* * *

Midnight slowly pulled the petals off of another rose and dropped it into the enormous pile she'd already made. There were red, yellow, and blue, already, she was currently working on a pink one.

_"What's with this school and roses?" _she wondered, _"But, they don't have the best color."_

She dropped the stem into the small pile and got up to search for another color. She found an orange one and came back to the table. She started humming, remembering a song she had written a while ago.

"I want a black rose." she sang, "Who's beauty anyone can see. But nobody knows, that her life's full of tragedy. Sure she's pretty and she smiles, but can no one see her thorns? Sure she can hide it for a while, but how long before she must mourn?"

She stopped.

"I never finished that song." she said, "And I wonder how it would sound in japanese."

She pulled the last petal off of the orange one and went searching for a black one. She couldn't find a black one, but she did find a purple one. When she sat back down she paused.

"What the...?"

She picked up the object that hadn't been there when she left.

"But, I sang in english." she said surprised, "No one could've..."

She stood with the rose still in her hand.

"Who's there?" she called.

No answer, and no movement from any of the rose covered hedges surrounding her. She held the black flower up to eye level, then gently put it in her purse.

"Thank you." she said, "I've wanted one my whole life."

She felt kind of silly talking to herself. She set the purple one down in the center of the table.

"You can have this one, if you want it."

Before she started to feel to stupid, she quickly walked away.

* * *

"Where'd you find that?"

Midnight inhaled the sweet scent of the black rose again before responding.

"I found it in the rose bushes behing the school, pretty isn't it?"

Tamaki nodded.

"What're you gonna do with it?"

Midnight shrugged.

"I'll probably put it in the vase with all the other cool flower's I've found."

"You collect flowers?"

Midnight nodded.

"You wanna see them?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Come knock on my door after dinner, I'll show you, I've got lots of cool stuff."

Tamaki seemed to be frozen with fear for a few seconds.

"The snakes will be locked up, don't worry."

He gave a sigh of relief.

* * *

"How was school today, stupid whore?"

Midnight sighed.

"What makes you think I'd tell you, hell bitch?"

Her mother grinned.

"I'm just really enjoying being able to say whatever I want to you, worthless nutshell."

"The feeling's mutual, but that doesn't mean you have to end every sentence with an insult."

She smiled again.

"You can't ever get too much of a good thing, you retarded assface."

"Whatever..."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The Hostess

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulssSien

Chapter Sixteen

Tamaki knocked on the bedroom door three times.

_"I hope the snakes are locked up like she said they were..."_

"Hey Tamaki, come on in."

Tamaki gathered his courage and stepped inside. He quickly checked the places he remembered the snakes being, and saw that they were all put away. Then he checked out the rest of the room. It was surprisingly neat for someone who didn't let the maids in, and dark despite the open window. Almost everything was black, with a hint of red and purple popping up here and there.

"You like it?"

Tamaki turned to his sister.

"It's very, um, black."

Midnight nodded.

"Just because I'm goth doesn't mean I'm a satan worshipping phsyco, like most idiots believe." she said, "You know I'm really a nice person deep down, don't you?"

Tamaki nodded.

Midnight took a vase from her dresser and held it up. There were three flowers in it, the black rose, a white tulips with purple marks, and a deep red rose.

"That's it?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, I had to start over when I got to Japan, but I'm planning to take a rose of each color from school and put them together to make a really pretty bouquet."

Tamaki glanced to his left and froze, Midnight turned to see what he was staring at.

"That's my knife collection." she said, "You wanna see my favorite?"

She set the vase down and removed a pocket knife from the shelf suspended on the wall.

"My friend Kora got me this for my fifteenth birthday."

She flipped it open, revealing a razor sharp blade. The outside of the knife was black, with the word Midnight painted on it in a blood red color.

"You wanna hold it?"

Tamaki backed away and shook his head no. Midnight laughed.

"You're such a scaredy cat!" she giggled, "It's just a knife."

She closed it and set it back on the shelf.

"Knives kill people." Tamaki said, "I don't like things that kill people."

"I could kill you with my bear hands, anything can kill somebody Tamaki; a fluffy little bunny could bite someone and give them some sort of fatal disease. Horses trample people, the sun gives people cancer, you get the point; the world's a dangerous place, so you have to be able to protect yourself."

She pointed at her knives.

"I'm protected."

* * *

"What'd you do to Tamaki, Midnight?"

Midnight turned towards her brother, who was rocking back and forth in the corner, mumbling.

"He's been like that ever since yesterday." she replied, "Not sure."

"He said something about you and knives." Hikaru said.

"You didn't try to stab him, did you?"

"Kaoru, why would I do that?"

The twins glanced at each other.

"We still don't know how you can tell us apart."

Midnight grinned.

"About Tamaki though, I did explain to him why he shouldn't be afraid of knives and such."

"And why's that?"

"Because anything can kill you, knives and guns just make it easier."

The twins sared at her with horrified looks.

"Come on guys, stop being such babies!" Midnight sighed, "It's not like I'm going to go on a crazy killing spree...again."

"AGAIN?!"

Midnight laughed.

"I knew that would get you; now I'm going to go for a walk, you can come if you want."

She walked out the door and left them all behind.

When she reached the table, the purple rose was gone, but everything else remained. There was a piece of paper in the middle beings held down by a rock.

"I wonder if that's for me."

She slid it out from under the rock and unfolded it.

"You're a good singer."

Midnight's face turned red. Then she realized something, the note was written in english.

_"Who else at this school knows english?" _she wondered, _"Should I write back?"_

She pulled a pen from her pocket and wrote response.

"Thank you for the rose, but it's kinda creepy that you were watching me; so, who are you?"

She put it back under the rock and went to collect roses for her bouquet.

* * *

Once she left, he walked over to the table and checked the note. The last three words made him nervous.

"Who are you?"

He thought for a moment then wrote a response.

* * *

"I like you, but I don't know how to say it. Sorry I'm kind of spying on you, I'll stop if you just agree to write notes to me. I know you have no reason to trust me after I followed you out here, but please just give me a chance."

Midnight read the words over and over, weighing her optoins.

_"What if this is all just a trick?"_ she wondered, _"Stuff like this used to happen to me all the time at my old school; get me to like them, then tell me it was just a joke."_

She sighed.

_"But, this is a new place."_

"Fine, I'll give you a chance; just don't mess it up."

* * *

**Hey guys, so, I hope you're liking the story so far. I put a poll on my profile page: Who do you want Midnight's secret admirer to be? Go vote! (If you choose other, PM me with who you want it to be)**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

The Hostess

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulssSiren

Chapter Seventeen

The next few days, Midnight wrote notes to the mystery person. She didn't get any clues on who it was, but she didn't really care.

_"I don't have any idea who this could be." _ she thought, _"Or how they know me."_

She slid the note back under the rock and headed for the host club.

* * *

When she walked in, she saw three girls having a conversation with the host club; their uniforms weren't from Ouran, she wondered where they were from. When the door closed behind her, they all turned and stared.

"Oh look at this." One of the unknown girls said, "Another young maiden. I hope you're not here to be accompanied by this make shift club."

Midnight was confused.

"Woah, chill, that's my club you're talking about."

"Your club?"

"Yeah, I'm a member, the one and only hostess at Ouran Acadmey-"

"Oh, so this group of filthy pigs is holding two young ladies hostage?"

"Two?"

"Yes, this young lady."

The girl stepped aside, revealing Haruhi.

"Oh yeah, that's just kinda supposed to be a secret around here; who are you guys anyway?"

Their answer was a lot more elaborate than what she was expecting; it included two dress changes and some singing. By the time they were done, Tamaki had passed out for some reason, and Hikaru, Kaoru, and Midnight were all laughing.

"Nice outfits." Midnight said amused.

"That's such a stupid name!" Hikaru laughed.

"And they had those crazy outfits on under their uniforms!" Kaoru chuckled.

The Zuka Club started defending themselves, but Midnight wasn't really listening until a word popped up that didn't sound like it should be there.

"And that does include relationships of love..."

Midnight started laughing again, she couldn't help it.

"You guys think you're way cooler than what you really are!"

"They've brainwashed you with their below average male intelligence." the girl sighed, "We must take you with us, along with the other maiden."

Tamaki suddenly sprang up and suddenly charged at the girls, screaming something stupid that Midnight had already learned to tune out. After a few minutes, the girls turned to her and Haruhi again.

"We'll back for an answer tomorrow-"

"Well, I don't know about Haruhi, but I've got mine ready."

The girls smiled, expecting a yes.

"One hundred percent no. To me, it sounds like an all girl school is just like a female prison, there's musicals for entertainment, there's no boys, and it forces you to be a lesbian. What I'm saying is that I have a lot more to gain in a club full of handsome boys than a club of pretty girls, because I just don't swing that way."

The Zuka Club girls didn't seem to take the rejection too well.

"It's too late to save this maiden! We'll be back for the sane one tomorrow."

They spun away ballet style.

"Did she just call Haruhi the sane one?" Hikaru asked.

"Meaning that Midnight's the insane one?" Kaoru wondered.

"That's not very nice." Hunny said.

"Yeah, well, I would have to be considered the insane one." Midnight smiled, "But I'm used to that kind of behavior, you wouldn't believe how many people are like that in America. Their ego is just way to big for them to contain, so they feel like they're better than everyone else, even though all they're doing is proving how stupid and arrogant they really are."

"Wow Midnight, nice job." Hunny mumbled.

"Thanks Hunny."

"Guys..."

Everyone turned to Tamaki, who began a gloomy voiced speech that everyone listened to, even Midnight. But, before long, Midnight cut in.

"Wait a second, are you suggesting that Haruhi's a lesbian?"

Tamaki sighed.

"Yes, I'm afraid it may be true."

"Tamaki, Haruhi's just so caught up in her studies that she just doesn't know how to deal with love and all that, can't you see that?"

"Even so, I have a secret plan!"

* * *

The next day, Midnight showed up half an hour early as planned.

"Why'd you tell me to come early if you're all ready?!" she whined.

"Because, you're a girl, and girls take longer to get ready for things-" Hikaru started.

"Yeah, but I'm not an average girl, I can get dressed in less than three minutes."

"Even in this?"

Kaoru held up the dress she was supposed to wear.

"Five minutes then."

"What about make up?" Hikaru asked, "And your hair?"

Midnight took the outfit from Kaoru.

"I don't wear make up, and I brushed my hair this morning."

She went to the other room to change.

"She's a very strange girl." Kyoya said.

"Tell me about it." the twins agreed.

"Well I like Midnight!" Hunny pouted, "She's me friend, and Takashi agrees with me, right?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever guys, let's get into position." Tamaki ordered.

* * *

The door opened, and they started their singing thingy.

"Relax you idiots, did you forget that I left to change?"

It was too dark to see her completely, but everyone could tell she was wearing her dress. She closed the door and joined the others.

"Oh, who's hand is that?" she asked.

"I think that's mine." Hunny said, "You can hold it if you want."

"Thanks Hunny, why does it have to be so dark in here anyway?"

"It's for the element of surprise." Tamaki explained.

The door opened a second time, and Haruhi walked in with the three girls from Lobelia.

"Ouran..."

"Host club!"

Tamaki began to explain why they were all dressed as girls. Haruhi looked from person to person, when she got to Midnight, Midnight waved and smiled.

"I was already a girl, Haruhi!" she laughed.

* * *

Kyoya glanced at Midnight.

_"She looks really pretty in that dress." _he thought.

It was black with red lace and dark purple buttons.

_"Why am I thinking that?! That's Tamaki's sister!"_

* * *

Haruhi laughed for a while before saying anything.

"I came to Ouran for a reason, I was never going to leave."

Midnight smiled.

"See Hunny, I knew she wouldn't leave, I just wanted to play dress up-"

She turned to the person she was holding hands with and froze. She let go and stepped back a few paces.

"Kyoya?!" she exclaimed, "I'm sorry! I thought you were Hunny!"

Kyoya grinned.

"It's okay Midnight, I thought you were Tamaki."

"That's kinda weird..."

"Yeah, well, he gets nervous."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

The Hostess

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Eighteen

Tamaki had done it, he'd learned english. It took him twenty days rather than ten, but he was still proud of himself. He sat down at the dinnertable and waited for Midnight and her mother to start a conversation that he would casually join in on. They didn't talk until one of his little half brothers threw a baby carrot at his twin.

"Hey, Matt, what's wrong with you?" Midnight asked in english, "You know you're not supposed to through food; you're three years old now."

His twin, Andrew, threw his fork back and they got into a mini food fight.

"Stop it!" Midnight growled, "Both of you go to your room!"

They both ran away and up the stairs, whining and punching each other.

"You know, Dawn, Gage, why don't you go play with the twins?" Sonya suggested.

The other two kids gladly left their vegetables behind and headed upstairs.

"You know, you're acting like their mother."

Midnight sighed.

"I am their mother, remember?"

_"What the hell did she just say?!" _Tamaki thought, _"I can't be hearing this right."_

"How could I forget? You and that drug dealer boyfriend of yours-"

"His name is Ari, and just so you know, we still email each other; we never broke up. We're technectly in an open relationship."

"Open like your legs, slut? Have you slept with any of your brother's friends yet?"

"Excuse me? How old were you when you had me? At least I know who the father of my children is."

"You're acting like a teenage girl!"

"I am a teenage girl!"

"I have every right to be mad! You made me a grandma at twenty six!"

"You made yourself a mother at thirteen, you should've known that history repeats itself!"

Tamaki stood and hurried to his room and dialed Kyoya.

* * *

"I think Midnight has two kids."

Kyoya froze and nearly dropped his phone.

"How do you know about that Tamaki?!" he asked, "Did she tell you?!"

"You knew?!"

Kyoya ran his hand through his hair.

"No."

"Yes you did Kyoya!"

"Fine, I knew, but how the hell did you find out?!"

"I learned english so I could talk to my other siblings, and she and her mother started fighting about it. Her mother said that Midnight's sleeping with you, and that she's dating a drug dealer!" Tamaki whined, "I feel so bad, but I think she'll get mad at me if I try to make her feel better! What should I do?!"

Kyoya thought for a second.

"If you really do want to talk to her about it, then it would probably be better if she didn't know that you called me, then she would get pissed."

"Kyoya, do her smacks really hurt as much as you and the twins say they do?"

"Let's just say you don't want to find out."

Tamaki moaned.

"I think I'm gonna talk to her, she can't just hold all this stuff in."

"Do what you think is right, but remember, do not tell her about this conversation, and do not get within her smacking range."

"Thank you mommy."

"And you ruined it."

He hung up.

* * *

Midnight opened her bedroom door.

"What do you want-?"

She quickly switched to japanese.

"Oh, Tamaki, sorry I thought you were my mom."

"I can speak english and heard everything that you and your mom were fighting about at dinner."

Midnight grabbed his shirt and pulled him into her room.

"What the hell didn't you tell me that you were learning english?!" she growled, "It would've been nice to know, then I could hide the fact that I'm a slut that two kids before I was even moved out of my mom's house!"

"Why are you speaking japanese?"

"Because Gage and Dawn think that Matt and Andrew are their brothers! And they are not going to find out now, after I did all that work to stay skinny and exercise at nine months pregnant so they would'nt know!"

"Midnight, I just wanted to help you, if you need to talk about anything-"

"Tamaki, that's what a diary's for, and I have hidden mine somewhere you will never find it, so good luck trying to find out all of my other secrets."

She pushed back into the hallway.

"I don't need anyone to talk to accept that book and the voices in my head."

She slammed the door.

* * *

"Midnight, Midnight, wake up!"

Midnight punched him in the face.

"Haven't you learned that waking me up is a bad thing?!"

A few tears ran from Tamaki's eyes.

"We're going to Haruhi's house." he sobbed.

"Why?"

"Because I had a terrible nightmare!"

Midnight rolled out of bed.

"Fine, but I'm going like this."

"But, what about your hair?"

"I'm pissed, and I don't care what my hair looks like-"

"You're wearing a tank top and short shorts!"

"And flip flops, once again, I don't care what you, or anyone else thinks."

* * *

Midnight slepted the entire limo ride over and when they got to Haruhi's. Until her father got home and started picking on Tamaki. Then she woke up and started laughing.

"Who are you?" Ranka asked.

"I'm Tamaki's sister, and I think it's totally awesome what you're doing to him right now."

Ranka pressed down a little harder on Tamaki's face.

"I didn't notice you, you were being so quiet."

"I was sleeping, my idiot half brother woke me up this morning because he had a dream about Haruhi..."

"He was dreaming about my daughter?"

Midnight smiled and nodded.

Ranka dug his foot deeper into Tamaki's face.

"Why?" Tamaki groaned.

"Payback." Midnight whispered.

* * *

"I can't believe she actually wore it." Hikaru said amazed.

"She looks awesome." Kaoru gawked.

The club's latest theme was police officer costumes, and Midnight was wearing the female version they'd picked out for her. Navy blue mini skirt, nazy blue button up shirt with the top three buttons missing, knee high black boots, a nightstick and a police hat.

"What'd you think Kyoya?" the twins asked.

Kyoya turned around. He'd been lightly chewing on the tip of his pen, when he saw Midnight, he dropped it and stared.

"What's Midnight wearing?" Hunny asked.

Nobody answered him.

"What are you all staring at? Takashi?"

"Hey guys, Kyoya, could you take a picture of me dressed like this with my arms around the twins to piss my mom off?"

She handed him her phone and wrapped her arms around the twin's shoulders. Kyoya took the picture.

"Oh wait, even better."

She grabbed Hikaru's face and kissed him on the cheek. Kyoya flicked his wrist and the phone fell one the ground.

"Oops, look like I dropped your phone." he said.

"No worries, it's indestructible; here Kaoru."

The phone crashed to the floor again.

"Looks like your phone's just having a bad day." Kaoru sighed.

Midnight stared at him with an irritated look.

"Here Hunny."

It flew across the room.

"Hunny!"

"It slipped."

Midnight pulled the nightstick from her belt and she hit Kyoya and Kaoru on the head.

"Hunny threw it too!"

"I know, but Hunny's adorable!"

She picked him up like a little kid and gave him a hug. Hunny stuck his tounge out at the others.

"Midnight what are you wearing?!"

Tamaki ran over and flipped the hat off of her head. Midnight hit him with her nightstick and took her hat back.

"Why?!"

"These idiots gave me a weapon!" Midnight smiled, "I've hit three people in less than three minutes."

She hit Tamaki again just for fun.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

The Hostess

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Nineteen

"Hey you!" Midnight turned to see a few of the customers.

"What?" she asked.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

Midnight looked down at her showy police uniform.

"Because I'm a member of this club, and we're all dressing like cops today."

"Why's yours so slutty?"

Midnight raised one eyebrow.

"In the future, I'd be careful with what you say to me; but since you probably didn't know that I would kick your ass-"

The girl that seemed to be the leader laughed.

"I'd like to see you try." she said.

"You wanna know what happened to the last person that said that? A kick to the chest and a thirty foot drop into the ocean. But, I'm dressed like this to piss my mom off."

"Yeah whatever slut."

She turned to walk away, but Midnight kicked her in the back and knocked her down. She turned back around and glared at her.

"You're gonna pay for that!" she said, "You just wait!"

Midnight smirked.

"If you want to make me pay, I could just kick your butt now rather than later."

"No, it'll be worse than that, much much worse!"

She stormed off with her two followers.

* * *

After all the guests had left, Midnight sat on one of the couches twirling the nightstick.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Hunny asked.

"I used to be a cheerleader at my old school." Midnight explained, "We had to do tricks with batons and stuff."

"So... you used to be a cheerleader huh?"

The twins appeared out of nowhere and sat down on both sides of her.

"Yes, but don't even think about me dressing up. Only reason I wore this today is because I got into a fight with my mom."

"You dress like that when you fight with your mom?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, it really gets her ticked. Good thing I got that first picture before you all started being babies about me giving Hikaru a quick kiss on the cheek."

"You did what?!"

Tamaki popped up from behind the couch.

"Why would you do that?!" he whined, "Just because you got into a fight with your mom?"

"Yes Tamaki, my mom's a total bitch, and this is how I get payback."

The door suddenly opened and a small girl walked in. Midnight stayed on the couch while everyone else walked over to investigate.

_"Wonder why there's a little girl." _she thought, _"But I don't want her to see me dressed like this, might set a bad example."_

She pulled out a book and started reading.

* * *

_"Why isn't she over here right now?"_

Kyoya glanced at Midnight.

_"Just sitting there, reading."_

He glanced at the others who were preoccupied with the little girl, and went to sit next to her. She looked up as he sat down and closed her book.

"Why aren't you over there with that little girl?" she asked.

Kyoya shrugged.

"I guess I'm just not curious." he lied.

"It would've been nice for you not to be curious when I first moved out here, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, atleast you didn't find out about the darker ones."

_"Or so you think."_ Kyoya thought.

"Why aren't you over there right now?" he asked.

"I don't want Nekozawa's little sister to see me dressed like this."

"How do you know that's Nekozawa's sister?"

"Because we talk sometimes during the club meetings."

"You joined the black magic club?"

Midnight pulled a Beelzenef puppet from her purse.

"I didn't realize I'd be getting a creepy puppet that I had to wear at the meetings, but Nekozawa's a nice guy; so I put up with it."

"You just like to hang out with the weirdos don't you? Kasanoda, Nekozawa..."

"What does that make you Kyoya?"

Midnight pulled her black magic club cloak from her purse and put it on to cover her outfit and strolled over to the others.

* * *

"Midnight, where'd you get that cloak?" Tamaki asked.

"From one of the other clubs I joined."

"What other clubs? I feel so betrayed!"

"I didn't know that I wasn't supposed to join any other clubs."

"It's like you've killed my happiness."

Midnight rolled her eyes and bent down to speak to the little girl.

"Kirimi."

The girl stared at Midnight curiously.

"That's your name isn't it?"

The girl nodded.

"I'm your brother's friend-"

"That's my brother! Right there!"

The little girl pointed at Tamaki. Midnight glanced at Tamaki who was sitting on the floor throwing a fit about her being in other clubs.

"Sorry, but no. Unfortunatly that's my brother-"

"Does that mean you're my sister?"

"No. He's not your brother, but I know who is. I'm part of his club"

The door opened again revealing a blode haired blue eyed boy.

"That's your brother." Midnight said, "Nekozawa, where's your wig and cloak?"

"Nekozawa?!"

Tamaki sprang up from the floor.

"He's your friend?"

"Tamaki, how come whenever I make a friend outside of the club you freak out?"

Tamaki grabbed Midnight's shoulders and started shaking her.

"Don't you know that he put a curse on me one time?"

"No, but I think I like him even more now."

She turned back to Nekozawa who was now dressed in his all black look.

"Oh. How did you-?"

She spotted a maid and butler.

"Are they yours?"

"Scary!"

Kirimi ran and hid from Nekozawa behind Tamaki.

"Why is your sister scared of you?" Midnight asked.

The maid stepped in and started to explain everything.

"They are known as the Nekozawa family's Romeo and Juliet." she finished.

"Romeo and Juliet weren't brother and sister." Midnight and Haurhi said in unison.

"I know, but it sounds more tragic that way."

"Well, then we just have to get Nekozawa to tolerate light!" Tamaki exclaimed, "Then he and his sister could be together!"

"Or..." Midnight started, "We could teach Kirimi that the dark is nothing to be afraid of."

"The master cannot learn to tolerate the light I'm afraid, it's a medical conditon; but I'm sure we could try to help Kirimi with her problem." the maid said.

"Fine!" Tamaki pouted, "We'll go with her idea!"

* * *

"Turn the lights down a little more Hikaru."

Kirimi gave a small cry of fear.

"It's okay Kirimi." Midnight said in a calming voice, "See, nothing in the room has changed, nothing can hurt you just because it's darker."

"Stop it! Get away from me!" Kirimi cried, "I don't wanna do this anymore!"

She ran out of the room.

"Well, your plan didn't work." Tamaki taunted.

"Your would've turned out worse." Midnight growled, "At least I didn't suggest putting her in harms way."

"I didn't know about that!" Tamaki whined.

"Don't go insulting people if you can't take an insult."

Midnight walked over to the window and saw Kirimi outside staring at a cat.

"Hey Nekozawa, isn't your sister terrified of cats?" she asked.

"Yes, why?"

"There's one out there with her right now-"

"What?!"

Nekozawa rushed over to the window.

"But, I have to help her, I-"

He jumped out of the window and Midnight tried to grab him.

"Nekozawa, you'll hurt yourself!"

All she did was accidentily pull his cloak and wig off.

"Midnight!" Tamaki gasped, "But he's going into the sun!"

"I didn't mean to!"

Nekozawa dashed across the courtyard toward Kirimi and the cat. When Kirimi saw him, she jumped up and hugged him.

"Big brother!"

Midnight turned to Tamaki.

"My plan sort of worked out after all, take that big brother!"

She stuck her tounge out at him and jumped out of the window. She landed on her feet and ran over to Nekozawa.

* * *

"Nekozawa are you okay?"

"Big brother fell down!" Kirimi cried.

Midnight pulled her cloak off and put it on Nekozawa. Kirimi stared at her with a shocked look after seeing what she was wearing under it.

"Kirimi, never dress like this; okay?"

Kirimi nodded.

* * *

"You're so dark on the outside, but really a gentle person deep down. You're beautiful, hilarious, compassionate; I think I love you Midnight."

Midnight read the words over and over again.

"You can't love me." she wrote, "You don't know about all the things I keep inside; all my secrets."

"What's that?"

The note was snatched from her hand before she could fold it up again.

"Tamaki!"

"I'm your big brother, so who are you writing notes to?"

"None of your business Tamaki!"

She tried to take it back from him, but he held it above his head and since he was a little taller than her, she couldn't reach it. Tamaki held to note steady and read it.

"A love note huh?" he teased, "Who's it from?"

"I don't know Tamaki!" Midnight growled, "Now give it back!"

"Well, maybe we should try and find out who it is; we already know they can write in english, which probably means that they can speak it."

"And how are we supposed to do that?"

"Well Kyoya's good at that stuff-"

"No Tamaki, we have no idea who it could be, it might be Kyoya."

"Kyoya wouldn't write something like this."

"Yeah, maybe he's trying to draw attention away from himself."

"Well then, how about a secret camera?"

"No Tamaki, how about I just ask them?"

Tamaki handed the note back to her.

"Fine, if you don't want to know who it is-"

Midnight snatched the note back and quickly wrote the words, "Who are you?".

"Maybe he'll tell me this time."

Midnight put the note back under the rock.

"Let's hope so, I wanna know who's crushing on my sister."


	20. Chapter Twenty

The Hostess

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Twenty

"Where are you going Tamaki?"

Tamaki was half way out the door with his backpack on.

"It's Saturday, we don't have school."

"The twins are having a sleepover for all the members of the club." Tamaki explained, "I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Why wasn't I invited?"

Tamaki sighed.

"You were... but I was trying to leave without you because I figured that you wouldn't want to go."

"Liar."

Tamaki froze.

"You just don't want any of your friends, especially the twins, trying to flirt with me or anything. Too bad for you, I'm going."

She turned and revealed that she was also wearing a backpack.

"How did you...?"

"I read your messages while you're sleeping." Midnight said dully, "I like having dirt on people that have dirt on me. You know, it's like a safety blanket."

She pushed past him and walked out the door.

* * *

"Any news on your secret admirer?" Tamaki asked.

Midnight shook her head.

"No, but I dont really care if I ever find out. It would just kinda be awkward, you know?"

"If you cant get it out of him, I'm going to have to use the secret camera method."

"Tamaki?!"

"I'm too curious to let this slide."

"Just give me a week then." Midnight sighed reluctantly.

"You get a week, and then it's my turn."

* * *

"Tamaki, I thought you said your sister wasn't coming."

The twins high-fived each other and grinned.

"I didn't want her to..."

"Are we gonna stay up till the sun rises?" Midnight asked, "That's what you're supposed to do at sleepovers."

The twins glanced at each other curiously.

"I don't think we've ever done that before." they said.

"Really? You're joking, right?"

"Ummm... no."

"That's what I do at sleepovers. You're not supposed to sleep at sleepovers."

"Then why is it called a sleepover?" Hunny asked.

Midnight shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I know I'm right about the staying up thing. It makes it way more fun!"

She laughed.

"Next you're going to tell me that you have everyone sleeps in a different room."

"Ummm... yeah." The twins said.

"That's not the way you're supposed to do it either!" Midnight mumbled, "We're all supposed to sleep in one room. So that when your parents say bedtime, we can secretly stay up!"

"Well, aren't you a sleepover expert?" Haruhi asked.

"I kind of am." Midnight said, "Had one three times a week back home."

Midnight looked past the twins and everyone else into the doorway.

"Let's see this huge house of your, huh?"

* * *

"Midnight, can I put my sleeping bag next to yours?" Hunny asked.

"Sure Hunny."

The twins glanced at each other.

"Can I put my sleeping bag next to yours?" Hikaru asked.

"No, it was my idea." Kaoru grunted.

"Well, which one of you is going to sleep in the bed?" Midnight asked.

"Usually we both do."

Midnight blinked and grinned.

"Well, how about you play rock paper scissors then?"

"Rock paper scissors shoot! Rock paper scissors shoot! Rock paper scissors shoot!"

The twins kept going on and on.

"Fifty-one out of a hundred!"

"One twenty six out of two fifty!"

"Yes I won!" Hikaru turned and his pride died.

"You guys took too long." Kyoya smirked, "Midnight said it was fine."

"What?!" Hikaru and Kaoru whined, "But Midnight, you said-!"

"I never said either of you could sleep next to me, think back."

Silence for a few seconds.

"Damn it." they said in unison.

"Now, sleepover games." Midnight said, "Let's start with on that's played at every good sleepover; truth or dare."

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been posting updates. I've been really busy with other stuff. I should be getting back on track with my fanfics now, next chapter's gonna be great, I promise.**


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

The Hostess

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Twenty-One

"Truth or dare?" Hikaru asked.

"Dare." Midnight replied.

"Kiss me, right on the lips."

He pucked up, Midnight put her hand over his face.

"Truth."

"Damn it."

Hikaru thought for a moment.

"Would you ever kiss me?"

Midnight shrugged.

"Probably." she said.

"Yes! Hear that Kaoru? I just might have a chance with her."

"Yeah, but we're twins. Which means I have a shot too."

"No it doesn't." Midnight interrupted, "Looks don't matter to me."

"Oh, so that explains why you like Kasanoda." Kyoya mumbled.

"Shut your face wise guy." Midnight snapped, "Well, it's my turn."

She scanned the small crowd.

"Mori."

Mori looked up from the floor that he was having a staring match with.

"Truth or dare?"

He shrugged.

"Truth."

"How come you never talk?"

"Well, I just never feel the need to, you know? Hunny does all of my talking for me basically. Why? Do you think I should talk more? I don't think I'd talk more if people started asking me to. Well, maybe. I don't know."

Midnight had the most shocked look anyone had ever seen her have.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked, "I was just expecting him to shrug."

"Takashi gets very talkative when he's sleepy." Hunny explained.

Midnight smiled.

"Awesome."

"Well then, looks like it's Mori's turn." Haruhi said.

"Kyoya, truth or dare?"

"Well, I'm an adventourous guy; dare."

"Stop playing this stupid game before Midnight cracks any of my secret vaults."

"Accepted."

Kyoya stood and strected his arms.

"Anybody else exhausted?"

He checked his watch.

"It's almost three in the morning."

"I'm tired." Tamaki whined.

"I guess you guys did pretty good for your first real sleepover." Midnight said, "We can go to bed if you want."

She stood and grabbed her purse and stood.

"Where's the nearest bathroom?"

* * *

"Goodbye friends!"

The twins waved to the others as they all climbed into their limos.

"We should do this again soon! Next time we can try to stay up all night!"

They closed the door and headed back to their room to clean up.

"Hey Hikaru, look at this."

Kaoru held up Midnight's purse.

"No way?!" Hikaru hurried over, "She left it here?!"

"Yeah, we better go give it back-"

"You're joking, right?" Hikaru asked, "Let's see what she's got in there."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it might have clues of which one of us she likes the most."

"I'm pretty sure girls don't carry their diary around in their purse."

"Well, Midnight's not an average girl, is she?"

Kaoru thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

He opened it up and started to dig through it.

"What the...?"

He pulled a few orange pill bottles out.

"Are those drugs?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know." Kaoru replied, "I can't read the names, they're too complicated."

"Remember when Kyoya said that she used to do drugs?"

"Yeah, maybe we should keep them. So she can't do them anymore."

"Put them in our drawer."

Kaoru put the bottles in the top drawer of the closet dresser. As soon as he zipped the purse back up, Midnight appered in the doorway.

"Oh good, you found it." she said, taking her purse from him, "I almost completly lost it, thanks guys!"

After she left the twins smiled.

"I think we helped her get over he addiction a little, you?"

"Yeah, it makes logical sense; she cant do drugs if she doesn't have drugs to do."

* * *

**This wasn't the chapter I had in mind, I hope you liked it anyway c:**


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

The Hostess

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Twenty-Two

_"How could I have possibly lost all of my medication?" _Midnight thought, _"I'm sure I put them back in my purse after I took them last night; and if I didn't..."_

She picked up her phone.

* * *

"Midnight's calling us." Kaoru said.

"She must've realized that her pills were gone, answer it." Hikaru replied and he pushed his head up again the other side of the phone.

"Hello?" Kaoru asked.

"Hey Kaoru, I was just wondering... did I leave anything, at your house?"

"No. No, I don't think so." Kaoru said, "Why, did you lose something?"

"Yeah, and it's kind of important, so could you look around really quick?"

"Sure, where do you think you left it?"

"In the bathroom. could you go check really quick?"

Kaoru started walking in place so it would sound like he was going to check.

"No, I don't see anything that doesn't belong to us."

Midnight sighed.

"Thanks anyway, I'm sure I'll find it."

She hung up.

"Do you think she'll start acting differently?" Hikaru asked.

"Don't people usually act differently when they get off drugs?" Kaoru wondered.

* * *

"Shit!" Midnight grunted, "I need those pills."

She looked all over her room, and in all the bathrooms.

"I'll just call the pharmacy and tell them I need more."

* * *

"I'm afraid we can't do that."

"What?!" Midnight asked, "Why not?!"

"It says in your file that you used to be addicted to your medication, and you aren't due for a refill until the end of this month."

"I know ma'am, but I lost them-"

"Listen, I'm not going to get fired for your addiction. If you've taken them all, go to the hospital as soon as you can so we can get you help."

The woman hung up. Midnight stared at her phone in disbelief.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do?!" She screamed.

She dropped her phone and put her head in her hands.

"I need those pills." She whimpered, "Or I'm gonna start hearing that voice again, hurting myself again."

_"What? I'm not so bad..."_

"I can make it, to the end of the month."

_"You might be able to, but I wont stay quiet for that long. We can have fun until then."_

"My fun isn't the same as your fun."

_"You might want to stop talking out loud, someone might think you're crazy..."_

_"Leave me alone!"_

Midnight gasped as a mirror image of herself appeared infront of her. She started talking, except her lips weren't moving.

_"No. Never. We're the same. I'm you, you're me. I will never let you be. We will always be one."_

_"You're not real!" _Midnight thought, _"The pills couldn't get rid of you, just surpress you. Now that I stopped taking them you're-"_

_"Stronger than ever. And I'm going to enjoy it..."_

* * *

Kyoya walked into the host club and stopped. Midnight was standing in the middle of the room, staring at the wall, not even blinking.

"Tamaki, what's your sister doing?" he asked.

"I don't know." Tamaki replied, "She's been acting weird all day."

"She wouldn't talk to us in class." Hikaru said.

"She wouldn't even look at us." Kaoru agreed.

Hunny was trying to get her attention by having Mori hold him up and waving Usa-chan infront of her face.

"Midnight, if you're sad, you can borrow Usa-chan to make you feel better." he said.

"I don't want your stupid rabbit."

Everyone gasped.

"But... you love Usa-chan."

"I don't love anything, especially that pink bundle of cuteness in your sweet little hands."

She pushed past him and walked to a different part of the room.

"What's wrong with Midnight Takeshi?!" Hunny cried.

"I don't know."

The twins glanced at each other guiltily.

* * *

"I know I shouldn't be saying this, but maybe we should just, give the drugs back." Kaoru said.

"What?" Hikaru asked, "You're kidding, right?"

"I didn't know she was gonna be this bad, and I feel like it's out fault."

"There's no way she was high whenever we talked to her, she's probably just getting over it. She just needs some time to get used to it."

"Hikaru-"

"And you don't want her to find out that we lied and stole from her, do you."

Kaoru sighed.

"I guess not, but we can't just let her-"

"We'll ask Kyoya what to do if she gets any worse, okay?"

* * *

"Are you okay today?" Kyoya asked.

Midnight turned and gave him a curious look.

"Yeah... why?"

"Well, yesterday you made Hunny cry."

"I did?! When?!"

"What'd you mean when? Yesterday you were treating everybody like crap."

"I don't- Of course I'm not okay. Are you blind with and without your glasses?- remember anything like that. I'm- Back off, stop making her- sorry if- she's getting stronger just by talking to you, back off!"

She shoved him.

"What's wrong with you?" Kyoya asked.

"Everything. I'm going to take care of it."

* * *

The next day, Midnight got into a shouting match with Tamaki and left before club time. After the club and Tamaki had left, Kyoya walked up to the twins.

"Do you guys have any idea what could've changed about Midnight to make her act this way?" he asked.

"We actually do..."

Kaoru handed him four orange pill bottles.

"What's this?" Kyoya asked.

"We found them in her purse after she left it at our house." Hikaru explained.

"We remembered when you said she used to be addicted to drugs, so we kept them so she couldn't do them anymore." Kaoru said.

"We were just trying to help."

Kyoya read the lables and with his knowledge of medicine knew what they were for.

"She's supposed to take these." he mumbled.

He looked at the direction that Tamaki's limo had gone. Midnight's words popped into his head.

_"I'm going to take care of it."_

"We need to tell Tamaki." he said.

"Tell Tamaki what?" the twins asked.

Kyoya dialed his number and put the phone to his ear.

"I think Midnight's going to try and commit suicide."


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

The Hostess

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Twenty-Three

"What's wrong with Midnight lately?" Tamaki wondered.

His phone started ringing, it was Kyoya.

"Do you miss me already?" he asked as he answered it.

"No time for jokes Tamaki." Kyoya said, "Are you home yet?"

"No, I just left Ouran."

"You need to check on Midnight as soon as you get back."

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to tell you incase I'm wrong."

"I'll be home in a few minutes, why do you sound so worried?"

"Just do it."

The car pulled up to his house and he got out.

"I'm home now."

"Go check on Midnight, she's probably in her room."

Tamaki walked up the stairs.

"I really don't know why you're having me do this..."

Tamaki swung Midnight's door open.

"Hey sis-"

He froze and dropped his phone. Midnight's body was sprawled across her bed, she had a knife in her hand and there where three empty orange pill bottles next to her. She had thins red lines all over her arms.

"W-what?!" Tamaki fell to his knees and started shaking.

"W-why?!" he cried.

Kyoya hung up and called one of his family's hospitals. He told them to send an ambulance to Tamaki's adress. He and the twins got into Kyoya's limo.

"Kaoru, call your mom, tell her ones of our friends is in the hospital and you can't come home right now, Hikaru, get Mori, Hunny, and Haurhi on the phone, tell them what's happened."

They did as he said.

"Is my sister going to be okay?" Tamaki asked the doctor.

"Midnight's not going to die, is she?" Hunny whimpered.

"She's going to be fine, but we'll need to keep her here for a while until she gets back on her medication." she said, "We pumped her stomach to get all the pills out of her system, and we were able to sew up all the cuts on her arms."

"Is she awake?" Haruhi questioned.

"Yes."

"Can we go in and see her then?" Kyoya asked.

"No, I'm sorry-"

The doctor looked up, straightened her glasses and cleared her throat.

"Oh, Mr. Ootori, go ahead."

She stepped aside and let everyone pass. The twins stayed behind.

"This is our fault." Kaoru whispered.

"I know." Hikaru replied.

They turned and walked out of the building.

"Seven."

The door opened, Midnight was expecting to see a doctor, but instead Hunny came running in with tear filled eyes. With Usa-chan still tucked under his arm, he flew at her and landed with a tight hug. She hugged him back.

"Hunny, what are you doing here?"

"We all came to see you." he said.

Midnight looked up to see the host club, minus the twins.

"Where's Hikaru and Kaoru?" she asked, "I'm so sorry for anything I said or did to you guys in the past few days, did I do something really bad to them?"

"They where just here..." Haruhi said.

"They're the ones that took your pills, they thought that you were on drugs again-" Kyoya began.

The doctor burst in.

"It's come to our attention that this is your seventh suicide attempt." she said, "We need to run some mental tests. I'm afraid you folks are going to have to leave."

"Seventh?" Mori asked.

"Yes, this is a very sick girl we're dealing with here."

"Can't these wait until later?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Ootori, we need to know her mental status as soon as possible to give her better treatment."

"Usa-chan will help you get better."

Hunny set the rabbit down next to her before Mori picked him up.

"Get better soon." Mori said.

"You'll be out of here in a few days." The doctor said, "You're mentally okay with your pills, so we'll be able to release you. We're going to have your brother make sure you take your pills three times a day so you don't neglect them anymore."

"I wasn't neglecting my meds." Midnight explained, "I couldn't find them. I tried to call the pharmacy, but-"

"I know the story."

"She's supposed to be coming back today, right?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah." Kaoru replied.

"What do you think she'll do to us? Hit us?"

"She'll probably never talk to us again, we messed up, bad."

"We were just trying to help."

The door opened, and Midnight walked in. She looked around until she found the twins and started walking toward them.

"We deserve whatever we get." Kaoru said.

She stopped infront of them, the stood there, expecting a smack to the face, maybe for her to start yelling. She wrapped her arms around them tightly.

"Thank you." she said.

"What?"

"I'm not mad at you guys." Midnight cried, "You took my pills because you thought that they were drugs. You were just trying to help me. Nobody's ever tried to help me before, except the doctors, but they get payed. What you guys did was a true act of kindness, and I love you for it."

She backed up.

"You guys proved that you care about me more than just a girl. Thank you."


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

The Hostess

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Twenty-Four

"I'm going to go check my note." Midnight said, "No secret cameras for you."

On her way over there, she heard someone running behind her.

"Midnight!"

She turned.

"Hi Kasanoda."

"I heard you were in the hospital? Is that true? Are you okay? What happened? Did someone hurt you? Cause if they did I'll..."

He stopped to catch his breath and shrugged.

"I guess I was worried."

"Yeah, about that..."

Midnight hesitated. She'd never told anyone about this, they'd always just found out on there own somehow, but Kasanoda was a friend, wasn't he?

"What? I'll mess someone up really bad if I have to!"

"No, it's just, we're friends, right?"

"Well, yeah, I think so."

"What if I told you that I was in the hospital because of something I did?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind, I feel stupid..."

"It's okay, we're friends. I'm not gonna mock you or anything."

_"Please don't leave."_

"I tried to commit suicide."

There was silence for a few moments. Midnight stare at the sidewalk on the verge of tears.

_"He's so weirded out that he can't say anything." _she thought, _"Why couldn't I just make something up?!"_

"Why would you try to do that?" Kasanoda asked, "You know how sad that would make me?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, you're my only friend. If you were gone, I'd go back to being miserable and getting pissed off about everything."

"You really don't think I'm a freak?" Midnight asked.

A few tears fell out of her eyes.

"No. I'm pretty sure you'd have to have a very good reason to go that far, you're not just some over reacting drama queen. Now, why did you try? If you wanna tell me that is."

"I have, a lot, of mental problems. I have to take pills so they don't get out of hand. I lost them, and kinda went crazy."

"See? Good reason."

Midnight smiled.

_"I really have true friends here." _she thought, _"Real friends, that care about me."_

She looked up at Kasanoda.

_"And that I care about, maybe more than some of them realize."_

She leaned in and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Don't ever try to do that again, okay?" he asked.

"I'll try."

They seperated.

"So, you and me, we're friends, right?" Kasanoda asked.

"Yes, of course."

"You ever think about... us, being... more, than friends?"

"Like... what?"

"Like, best friends."

"Best friends?"

"Yeah, are we... best friends?"

Midnight smiled.

"Sure, we are now best friends."

"Okay." Kasanoda said, "So, you and me, we're best friends, right? You ever think about... us, being... more, than best friends?"

Midnight laughed and hugged him again.

"Are you saying you want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked.

"I think so. Maybe. Yeah."

His face turned red.

"If you don't wanna go that far we can still be friends right? Best friends? Ugh, I feel so stupid, I've never done anything close to this before..."

"Kasanoda."

When he turned to look at her, she put her lips to his. Kasanoda seemed to just freeze, he stood there the whole time.

_"Is this really happening?" _he thought, "_But, I'm scary. No girl's ever even talked to me before. And now, with her, she's not scared. She thinks I'm cute..."_

"I would love to be your girlfriend."

Midnight put her head on his shoulder.

"Really? You're serious?"

She nodded.

"Can we do that, kiss thing again? I just wasn't expecting it last-"

Midnight smiled and brought her head up to kissed him.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

The Hostess

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Twenty-Five

"You should come hang out with me in the host club after school." Midnight suggested, "We'd get to see each other more."

"I'll start doing that then." Kasanoda replied.

Midnight's phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Midnight what's waking so long?! I've been sitting here forever waiting for you to come back! I'm about ready to leave with out you!"

"Chill Tamaki, something came up."

"Then push it back down and get over here! I'm supposed to look after you now and make sure you take your medicine! I-!"

"I'll be over in a minute."

She hung up and gave Kasanoda a quick hug.

"I gotta go, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya."

* * *

"Did you find out who's been leaving the notes?" Tamaki asked.

"Notes... What notes would those be again?"

"The ones you went to go check..."

"Oh yeah! Yeah, no. I forgot."

"You forgot? Then, what were you doing this whole time?"

Midnight smiled.

"You're going to flip out if I tell you." she said.

"Did you worry me for nothing?"

"I was getting a boyfriend."

Tamaki's mouth fell open.

"You have a boyfriend now?! Which one of my friends is it?! It better not be one of the Hiiachiin twins! So who is it huh?! Kyoya?! Hunny?! Mori?!"

"None of them..."

"What?! But then who else could it possibly-?!"

He paused and got the most horrific look on his face.

"No, wait, please tell me it's not..."

"Kasanoda."

Tamaki yelped.

"Why Midnight?! Why?! I'd rather have you date one of the Hitachiins that the human blizzard!"

"Tamaki, for the last time, he is not a human blizzard."

"How could you do this without clearing it with me first?!"

"I don't need your approvale." Midnight said, "And I'm not breaking up with him."

Tamaki sighed.

"You didn't kiss him, did you?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I did. Twice. Right on the lips."

* * *

"Midnight's got a boyfriend."

Kyoya froze with shock.

"Oh. Oh really?" he asked, "And who would that be? One of the twins I presume?"

"That's the worst part. She's dating Kasanoda."

"Kasanoda? That's great... and why are you telling me this?"

Tamaki paused.

"I don't know." he said, "I didn't have anybody else to tell."

"Well I'm kind of busy right now, so..."

He hung up. He sighed and put his hand to his chin.

_"She's Tamaki's sister." _he thought, _"But I can't help feeling... a little hurt. And a little mad. Could I actually be jealous?"_

He grinned.

_"No, there's no way..."_

He sighed.

_"Maybe I just dont want to admit it."_


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

The Hostess

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Twenty-Six

"Your sister has a boyfriend?" Hikaru asked.

"Who is it? Kyoya?" Kaoru suggested.

"I don't wanna tell you guys anything!" Tamaki whined, "You're just going to try and break them up!"

"We weren't thinking about it."

"But thanks for the idea."

"Dont do that Hika-chan and Kao-chan!" Hunny pouted, "That would make Midnight sad!"

"Just so you twins know, it's not me." Kyoya said, "Why are we all even talking about this anyway?"

"Then who is it?"

"Mori?"

Mori shook his head.

"Hunny?"

"No."

"Well, that's everyone here. It must be some random guy from class." Hikaru said.

"Well, let's think about this. All the other guys in the school kind of avoid her because she's the radioactive girl that can hug the human blizzard." Kaoru added.

The twins paused, glance at each other and started freaking out.

"It's Kasanoda, isn't it?!" The whined in unison.

"Of course it is." Hunny said, "I figured it out way before you two did."

"Tamaki this is all your fault somehow!" the twins shouted.

"How could this possibly be my fault?" Tamaki asked.

"We don't know, it just is!"

"What's Tamaki's fault?"

Midnight was standing in the doorway.

"Why would you choose Kasanoda over me?!" Hikaru whined.

"Forget about him, why wont you be my girlfriend?" Kaoru moaned.

"It does peek my curiousity that you wouldn't choose someone smarter." Kyoya mumbled.

"Or cuter!" Hunny chimed in.

"Or taller." Mori said.

Midnight stared at them all blankly as the twins got on their knees and started begging for an explaination. Kyoya folded his arms and started bickering while Hunny kept shoving Usa-chan in her face. Mori silently started at the ceiling.

"Everybody shut up!" Midnight screamed.

They all stopped and payed attention.

"Did any of you ask me?"

They thought for a second.

"No." they all admitted.

"And Kasanoda did." Midnight said, "Why are you all so upset anyway? I'm not that great."

"Yes you are!"

"Really? How?"

"You're amazing!" Hikaru said.

"And funny!" Kaoru agreed.

"You're really nice!" Hunny said hugging her.

"Gorgeous." Mori mumbled.

"Really smart." Kyoya sighed.

Midnight smiled.

"Well, that's why we're all friends, right?" Midnight asked, "If Kasanoda and I ever break up then sure, one of you guys could ask me out on a date. But for now, Kasanoda's my boyfriend, deal with it."

"Yeah fine." Hikaru mumbled, "But why Kasanoda?"

"I think that if you guys were to take time to talk to him, you'd realize that he's actually a really nice guy. Someone thought he looked scary and started all those stupid rumors, so he's kind of anti-social, but once you get to know him he's really sweet."

"Yeah whatever, we can try." The twins said.

"You have to be nice to get niceness back." Midnight pointed out, "So don't act all jealous or anything."

"Yes ma'am..."


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

The Hostess

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"I've got a story for you."

Akira jumped at the sound of a voice other than his two other club members.

"What?" he asked.

"I said I've got a story for you."

The girl tossed a thick file onto the desk.

He picked it up and started to leaf through it.

"Midnight Black? Isn't that Tamaki's sister?" he asked.

"Sure is."

"What is this?"

An evil grin spread across the girl's face.

"Her medical record. You see, my mother is her doctor. There's some pretty... well, let's say interesting things in there."

"And... you said something about a story?"

"Yes, for your newspaper. I've noticed that nobody reads it. So here's a deal, you publish this information, and I'll get you some sales for a change."

Akira thought for a moment.

"Why do you want me to do this?" he asked, "What did this Midnight girl ever do to you?"

"Let's just say we got into a little disagreement. I ended up on the ground with a footprint on my back."

She walked away and stopped in the doorway.

"I know you'll make the right decision."

* * *

**I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I haven't been able to get on the computer lately ! And sorry for the short chapter, gotta keep the suspense going right? ;)**


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

The Hostess

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"What do you thinks going on over there Tamaki?"

Midnight curiously peered out of the car window at a crowd of students not too far away.

"Who knows." Tamaki said, "A lot of crazy stuff happens at this school."

As soon as she opened the door, Midnight heard a voice that sounded slightly familiar.

"Come and get em!" the girl said, "Biggest story of the year! One hundred percent true! I swear to you!"

"Story of the year?" Midnight wondered aloud.

"Maybe we should go check it out." Tamaki suggested.

As they made their way over, everyone seemed to get quiet. A few murmurs made their way to her ear.

"There she is."

"Isn't that the girl from the paper?"

"I don't care is she's crazy, I'd like to get a piece of that."

When she finally made her way to the front, she saw a girl handing out papers.

"Hey." she said, "Aren't you the girl I had to teach a little lesson? You ready to get your ass kicked yet?"

The girl smirked and handed her a newspaper.

"Just so you know Midnight, I don't care too much for violence."

"What is this?"

"Read it."

Midnight looked at the headline: Midnight Black, Crazy Whore of Ouran.

"What the hell is this?!" Midnight screamed, "Where do you get the right to call me that?!"

"It's all in the paper, and it's all true."

. . .

Hikaru glanced curiously at the gathering crowd.

"What do you thinks going on Kaoru?"

Kaoru shrugged and tapped a girl's shoulder.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"You know what's going on over there?" he asked.

The girl held out a newspaper.

"You guys know that Midnight Black girl? She's got a ton of secrets! Here, I'm done reading it, seriously, check it out!"

Hikaru took the paper and began to read, Kaoru peeked over his shoulder and did the same.

"Midnight Black, Crazy Whore of Ouran?" they asked in unison.

. . .

Midnight ran to the only spot at Ouran she felt alone. The gazebo where she'd first met Kasanoda, and found the note. After she caught her breathe, she began to read through the newspaper. The girl wasn't lying, it was all true. Her sons, her suicide attempts, her drug problems. Secrets she hadn't told anybody, and now everyone knew. She crumpled the paper, threw it as far as she could and put her head down.

"How could this be happening to me?" she whispered, "I know I've made mistakes but... nobody deserves this!"

"Midnight?"

She didn't lift her head, because she recognized the voice.

"I don't want to talk to anybody right now." she said, "Go away."

Kasanoda sat down next to her.

"I know you're upset, who wouldn't be?" he replied, "But you can talk to me."

She stayed silent.

"I'll listen to you." he said, "You can say anything you want, I listened last time, remember?"

Midnight thought for a moment then sat up.

"See?" he asked, "Just talk to me ok? Is that stuff in the paper even true?"

Midnight hesitated, she didn't want him to know, but he already did. So what difference would it make? He was here, wasn't he? How much would he be willing to handle? How much did he really care?

"Yes." she admitted, "It's all true ok? Now you know all my secrets, all my huge mistakes. So do whatever you want now. Leave. That's what you'll do. That's what everyone does eventually. Do you think anyone will ever want to talk to me again after this? You don't have to talk to me anymore, I don't want you to if all you'll be doing is tolerating me."

Kasanoda was silent for a few minutes. Midnight knew he was going to get up and leave, any second. But he didn't.

"Everyone has problems Midnight." he said, "Some people have a lot, some people have a little. But there's a great thing about problems, they can be solved."

Midnight couldn't help but cry. Why was he so nice? Why didn't he just reject her like the rest of the world?

"Hey don't cry!" he exclaimed, "It's okay! Really! I understand! I..."

He gathered his courage and hugged her.

"It's really going to fine, okay?" he said, "So don't cry."

Realizing that she had frozen, he quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry!" he panicked, "I-"

Midnight wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"It's okay Kasanoda, you can hug me you know."

His face turned red as he hugged her again. He'd never hugged anyone, and no one had ever hugged him. Not until Midnight came along, she was different. That's why he couldn't let her leave.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

The Hostess

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

Chapter Twenty-Nine

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Kyoya ripped the paper in half and threw it the floor.

_"Who would do something like this?!" _he wondered, _"Somebody's begging for an ass kicking."_

He glanced at the twins who were equipped with several yards of rope and about to head out to find the writer of the article.

_"And it looks they're going to get it."_

"Hey Hitachiins!" he exclaimed.

One turned around.

"What Kyoya?"

"I'm coming with you."

* * *

Hunny threw the door open and began to run around the room searching for Midnight.

"Where are you Midnight?!" he whined, "I know you're sad, but Usa-chan can cheer you up!"

He held the pink bunny over his head like it was the cure to cancer. But still, Midnight was nowhere to be seen. Hunny searched every last spot in the room, Mori even lifted couches at his request.

"I don't think she'll be under there." he said in his monotone voice.  
"We have to find her Takashi!" Hunny cried, "What she gets so sad she tries to hurt herself again?!"

Mori knew it was a possibility, and he didn't want to see it happen.

"Come on." he said, "We'll serch the school grounds."

Hunny followed him back into the hallway.

* * *

Tamaki had seen his sister run off, but couldn't keep up with her. He sat and leaned against the school to catch his breath.

_"I'm a terrible big brother." _he thought, _"Aren't I supposed to protect her from things like this?"_

"Hey Tamaki!"

He looked up to see two male students coming his way.

"Do I know you two?" he asked.

"No, but we've a question for you." the taller boy said.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk."

"Come on man, it's quick, it's simple." the other boy begged, "We just want you to introduce us to your sister."

Tamaki didn't respond for a minute, he didn't believe what he'd just heard.

"She has a boyfriend you know." he said, "And he's the kind of guy you wouldn't want to mess with."

"Come on man, with girls like her, boyfriends don't matter."

Tamaki stood and glared at the boys.

"What do you mean a girl like her?!" he asked.

"You know, easy. A slut. A-"

"How stupid are you two?!" Tamaki screamed, "You think I'd just stand back and let you talk about my sister that way?!"

The boys glanced at each other then back at Tamaki.

"I don't like your tone." the taller on said as he cracked his knuckles, "Care to change it?"

"No!" Tamaki persisted, "You two are jerks!"

The boy grabbed the front of his shirt and pinned him against the wall of the school.

"You asked for it pretty boy."

Using his free hand, he punched Tamaki in the stomach.

* * *

"You ready to go back now?" Kasanoda asked.

Midnight thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess so." she mumbled, "It can't get much worse than this anyway."

On their way back, Midnight heard Tamaki's voice.

"No! You two are jerks!"

"What the hell is going on?" she mumbled.

As they turned the corner, they Tamaki pinned against the wall by two boys, one punched him and he fell to the ground holding his stomach.

"What the hell do you think you two are doing?!" Midnight screamed.

The boys looked over and grinned.

"Well, if it isn't the pretty girl herself." on of them said.

"Why did you hurt Tamaki?!"

"Listen sweetheart." the other boy replied, "You do what we say, and he doesn't get hurt anymore, you disobey, he gets more an ass kicking."

Kasanoda took a step forward to defend her, but she stuck her arm out and stopped him.

"I've got this." she whispered.

He'd never seen her fight, but knew she'd bested those two boys at the beach. He stepped back, and watched the show. Midnight began to walk toward them, playing the scared little sister, helpless to the command of two older boys.

"I'll do whatever you ask." she sighed, "If it means my brother's safety."

Once she was close enough, the taller boy grabbed her and pulled her close. Midnight resisted the urge to him right then, knowing that playing her part would pay off.

"You'd better." he said, "Be a good girl now."

Midnight pouted and began to run her hand through his hair.

"I just said I'd do whatever you asked." she whined, "And you know what you're asking for?"

"What?"

She frowned and gripped his hair tightly.

"A beating."

Using the hold she had on his head, she pulled it down and smashed it against the knee she thrust up, no doubt ably breaking his nose.

"Goddamn it!" he screamed, "You crazy bitch!"

She smirked as the other boy made his move. He tried to grab her shoulders, but she caught him by the elbows.

"You'd better watch those hands." she teased, "Girl might get the wrong idea."

He pushed away from her and put his fists up.

"You're not going to get the best of me like you got him." he said.

"I will if you keep talking." Midnight pointed out, "Concentrate on your opponent!"

"Like you know anyth-"

Midnight took advantage of his stupidity and knocked him down with a kick to the knee.

"I warned you."

As she turned to check on Tamaki,but the other boy, who had stood, punched her in the face. She fell to her knees and tasted blood in her mouth.

_"Note to self." _she thought, _"Don't get too cocky."_

She grabbed his ankles and pulled. With him on the ground she stood again.

"Listen, I don't want to hurt you guys anymore than I already have. And your face... nose is wasted."

She turned to the shorter boy, who was still sitting on the ground.

"You don't want the same thing to happen to you, do you?"

The boy shook his head. Midnight smiled.

"Well that's a good boy. You might want to take your friend here to the nurse."

He stood and helped his friend up.

"No man, we can take her." he groaned, "We can do it."

"Dude, you hit your head, your nose is busted, let's just go."

Midnight watched them walk away and turned to her brother.

"You okay Tamaki?" she asked.

"I feel like im gonna barf..." Tamaki moaned.

"Don't be such a baby."

She stuck her hand out and helped him up.

"Just one hit to the stomach isn't that bad."

"You're bleeding."

Midnight wiped the blood that was running down her chin, and now that the fight was over the pain started to set in.

"Shit." she winced, "I think that bastard broke my tooth. Hurts like a bitch!"

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around Midnight?"

"What do you mean Tamaki?"

He shrugged.

"Well, aren't big brothers supposed to beat up the bullies to protect their little sisters?" he asked.

"Fighting's just not your thing Tamaki, it's mine." Midnight said, "Now let's go, I've got something to say to all those kids that read the paper."

Tamaki nodded and began to walk away. Midnight was about to follow him when she realized something.

"You coming Ritsu?" she asked.

Kasanoda had been standing thinking over the fight he'd just witnessed. She was a genius, she was able to work with whatever circumstance she found herself in and beat the enemy.

"Yeah." he said.

He made his way over to her and was shocked at how bad her jaw was already bruising.

"That looks pretty bad." he mumbled.

"I'm sure I've had worse." Midnight replied, "I'll take some pain killer's when I get home. Now let's go, I'm already planning my speech in my head."


	30. Chapter Thirty

The Hostess

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Thirty

Hikaru tightened the ropes around Arika's body.

"Ah!" Arika exclaimed, "Why are you guys even doing this?!"

"We didn't tell you?" Kaoru asked.

"This is for our friend Midnight Black. Remember her?" Hikaru added.

"That's what this about?" he asked, "I knew shouldn't have listened to that girl!"

"You really shouldn't have." Kyoya said, "How stupid are you? Writing an article like that about the headmaster's daughter. You'll probably get expelled."

Arika looked terrified at this realization.

"I didn't even think about that." he admitted, "Listen, could you just tell that girl I'm sorry?"

"Sorry's not good enough!" Hikaru screamed.

He smacked him across the face and Koaru grabbed his hand.

"You're having too much fun with this big bro." he said, "Calm down."

Hikaru shrugged and folded his arms.

"He deserves it though."

"I know he does, but still, cool it."

Hikaru scowled and glared at Arika.

"Now, tell me about this girl." Kyoya ordered.

* * *

Hunny ran as fast as he could with Mori on his tail.

"Midnight!" he screamed.

Then he stopped dead, Mori almost ran into him.

"Midnight!"

She turned to see him sprinting toward her with Usa-chan in his hand. He jumped and Midnight caught him as he hugged her tightly.

"Hi Hunny." she said, "Why do you look so sad?"

Hunny held up Usa-chan.

"Don't hurt yourself again Midnight!" he cried, "Usa-chan and I love you no matter what you've done! Your like my sister and I don't want to see you hurting!"

Midnight looked at him curiously before smiling.

"You're cute Hunny." she said, "But I'm fine. Atleast right now I am. And I know how upset you would all be if I did something that stupid again. You don't have to worry about me doing that ever again."

Hunny pouted and hugged her tighter.

"That doesn't mean I won't." he mumbled.

She set him down and ruffled his hair. Mori caught up with Hunny and stopped infront of Midnight.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"You're talking?"

"You're not going to try anythng are you? You're not going to go all suicidal again are you?"

"No Mori, I'm fine."

He sighed and gave her a hug.

"Good."

When he let go of her, Midnight sighed.

"You guys are all so worried." she mumbled, "Let's go, I think I've got a speech ready for all those readers."

* * *

"Hey you."

Akahana turned to see Midnight.

"Yeah no chance." she mocked, "Not gonna stop handing out papers."

"I know." she said, "But remember that ass kicking I promised?"

Without warning, Midnight's fist flew up and hit her in the face, knocking her down. The crowd gasped and focused their attention on Midnight.

"Now that I have all your attention." Midnight started, "I'd like to say a few words."

"Don't try to deny anything in the paper!" someone from the audience called, "I know it's true!"

The rest of the students mumbled something in agreement.

"That's not what I'm here to do." Midnight interrupted, "In fact, it's all true."

* * *

"Kyoya."

Kyoya lifted his head.

"What?" he asked.

"Looks like Midnight already took care of that Akahana girl."

"Yeah, and it looks like she's giving on of her famous lectures."

Kyoya made his way over to the window and opened it so he could listen.

* * *

"We all have problems." Midnight said, "So if you had yours published, I'm sure you'd look like a monster too. So sure, I've got two kids, a criminal history longer than my arm, and multiple suicide attempts. But I've changed."

Nobody in the crowd said anything, because most of them knew she was right.

"And one more thing, about my boyfriend."

She motioned for Kasanoda and he came stood next to her. A gasp rippled through the crowd.

"Most of you know him as a human blizzard or something stupid like that. Usually I can keep my cool during these things but, not this time. If any of you morons would've taken the time to get to know him, you'd find out he's a really nice guy. But you wanna be a little shitheads and judge people by the way they look, go ahead. And you just wanna keep thinking I'm nothing but a screw up, go ahead. Why? Because fuck you. I don't give a shit. Because as you know..."

She held up one of the papers.

"I'm Midnight Black, crazy whore of Ouran."

She ripped it in half and let the pieces flutter to the ground.

"Well, everything you know is wrong." she finished, "Black is white, up is down and short is long."

* * *

**Hey peoples. So, I'm going to start a new OHSHC story either later today or tomorrow. I'd appreciate it if you checked it out and told me what you think. It's called The Hunter and it's about... well you should go find out huh? Oh and please please PLEASE review. I'm addicted to them. Oh, and if you're a Weird Al fan, you may have noticed I took a little part of one of his songs for the ending there.**


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

The Hostess

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Thirty-One

As soon as Midnight walked through the door, she was ambushed by the twins.

"That was an awesome speech Midnight!" Hikaru said.

"You're so cute when you're angry." Kaoru added.

"Are you forgetting I have a boyfriend?" Midnight asked.

The twins glanced at Kasanoda, who seemed a little ticked that they were flirting with her.

"You, not so much." the twins said in unsion.

"Shut up." Midnight said.

The twins shrugged.

"We know who wrote that article in case you're interested..." they said.

"I just wont to forget about that okay?"

The twins pouted.

"But we like seeing you beat people up." they whined.

"Arika said he was sorry." Kyoya interuppted.

"Everybody just shut up about it okay?" Midnight asked, "We're all still friends right?"

They all nodded.

"That's all that matters."

. . .

Midnight lay on her bed staring at the ceiling.

_"I've got real friends here." _she thought, _"I never thought life would be this good for me."_

She jumped at the sound of tapping on her window.

"Who is it?" she asked dully.

"Midnight!"

She sat up and hurried over to the window. She knew that voice, but she hadn't heard it in such a long time.

The girl waved as Midnight opened the window.

"Kora, what the hell are you doing here?"

Kora climbed through the window and gave Midnight a hug.

"I came to see you moneybags!"

"Yeah but, how did you get here? How did you find me?"

"You gave me the address, remember? As for the plane money, I've been saving for a while now to come and see you."

"Doing what?"

"Selling drugs, pawning stolen shit, you know the usual stuff."

Midnight had almost forgotten her criminal life.

"So where's your new brother, is he cute or..."

"Listen Kora, I've changed a lot since I moved."

Kora grinned.

"Like what? Making off with better stuff? Bribing cops instead of those headbutts you used to do?"

"Well, not exactly..."

"Oh! You still have that knife I gave you! So, have you used in any gang fights yet over here?"

She took it off the shelf and started flipping it.

"Kora, I'm not that kind of person anymore."

The knife fell to the floor and Kora stepped forward.

"What?" she asked, "But, you were the best Midnight. You were even better than our leader, which is why you got to take over the gang."

"I know, but there's really no need for that lifestyle anymore. I only did that to get by."

"But, you can get away with anything when you're rich!"

"You don't need to steal when you're rich."

Kora crossed her arms and let this sink in.

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it." she admitted, "I know you could kick my ass."

"I'm still your friend you know, just not as crazy."

"Yeah, sure."

She smiled.

"So, you going to school soon?" she asked, "Got any cute friends you could introduce me to? You speak Japanese right? You think you could translate for me?"

"Oh, I've got plenty of cute friends."

. . .

Tamaki turned to see the limo door open. Midnight climbed in, along with another girl he didn't know. Her golden eyes locked onto him.

"Is that your brother Midnight?" she asked in English.

"Yes."

"Tell him he's cute. No wait, tell him who I am first. No, just-"

"He speaks English."

Her face got red and she gave a small wave to Tamaki. He waved back and turned to his sister.

"Who's this?" he asked in Japanese.

"My friend Kora from America." Midnight replied, "I really don't know what she's doing here, I guess she missed me."

"Oh. Well, I don't know if dad will be okay with her coming to school with us."

"He'll be fine. I'll send Kora home tomorrow."


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

The Hostess

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Thirty-Two

"Hey Midnight."

Midnight turned to see the twins.

"Hi guys."

"Who's this?"

They looked at Kora who stared at them like a deer caught in headlights.

"This is my friend Kora, she's visiting today."

"From America?" Hikaru asked.

Midnight nodded.

"So, she doesn't speak Japanese then?"

"Nope, I'm her personal translater."

The twins looked at each other and got evil grins on their faces.

"Oh no, guys. What are you...?"

Kora interrupted her by poking her in the back.

"Midnight!" she whined, "Who are they? Are they your friends? Are they twins? Can you tell them apart? What are they saying? Are they talking about me? Are they? Are they?!"

Midnight turned and shook her old friend by the shoulders.

"God, would you shut up?" she asked.

"Geez girl, I just asked you a question."

"You asked me eight, I counted."

Just as she was about to reply, Kaoru grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"I can say whatever I want to you as long as I smile." Kaoru said in a romantic tone.

"Midnight? What's he saying?" Kora asked breathlessly.

Midnight sighed and rolled her eyes. Where had she heard that before? I can say whatever I want to you as long as I smile. Hikaru gracefully took his brother's place.

"I want a turn too brother." he said.

"That's enough you two!"

They both turned to Midnight and pouted.

"I'm not going to let you do this." she insisted.

"Hey Midnight!" Kora whined, "Why d'you make em stop?! I was enjoying that! You know how the guys are back home! These two are mature gentelmen!"

"You think these two are mature? Just wait a few more seconds."

Kora curiously looked back at the Hitachiins twins. The both fell to their knees and began to throw a fit.

"Why do you always have to ruin our fun Midnight?!" they whined in unison.

"What's the harm?" Kaoru asked, "She doesn't even know what we're saying!"

"And it's not like you have to go and tell her either!" Hikaru added, "Just lie!"

"Lie for us!"

"What are they doing?" Kora asked.

"Begging."

"Wow you've really got those two bent to your will huh?"

Midnight shrugged.

"Just wait till you see my brother in action, he's even worse than these two combined."

The look on Kora's face was priceless when she heard this. In her mind, she saw Tamaki taking huge offence to any little comment then isolating himself in an emo corner of sorts. Little did she know that was exactly what he did. All the time.

. . .

After class, Kora was following Midnight around the school.

"Where are we going now?" she asked.

"I'm going to introduce you to more of my friends." Midnight explained.

With this, Kora exploded with questions.

"How many more guys are there? Are they all cuties? Do you have a boyfriend here? Or more than one? Or maybe you have a girlfriend? I know you said you didn't swing that way, but things change right? Midnight, answer me!"

"Shut up Kora!" Midnight screamed, "We're here."

Kora stared at the door in wonder of what was on the other side.

"Open it." she whispered.

Midnight rolled her eyes and began to wonder why she ever hung out with Kora. Oh yeah, because she was her dealer. But there was something strange, this wasn't the Kora she knew. She opened the door and heard Kora gasp.

"Look at those gorgeous guys." she mumbled.

"Midnight!"

Hunny jumped up into the air and clung to Midnight in a hug.

"I missed you!" he said, "I brought you some cake today! And look!"

He held up the stuffed pink bunny.

"Usa-chan's here too!"

Hunny turned to see Kora.

"Who's that?" he asked.

Midnight set Hunny down and pointed.

"Everyone, this is my old friend Kora." she said, "She doesn't know Japanese, so she has no idea that right now I am warning you: she is very annoying."

The twins pouted.

"How come you can do it but we can't?!" they whined.

Kyoya grinned in amusement as Hunny turned and looked up at her. Haruhi wasn't really paying attention and Mori was expressionless as always. Tamaki looked like he didn't know what to do. Kora grinned and Midnight noticed an evil gleam in her eye.

_"Wait a minute..."_ she thought.

"I'm a hugger!" Kora exclaimed and began to make her way from host to host.

She wrapped her arms around them which none of them returned, except Hunny.

"Well, look at my wrist. Gotta go! Bye!"

She began to drag Midnight away.

"Kora..." Midnight growled.

Kora turned to stare at her curiously.

"What?" she asked.

"I know what you're up to."

Kora shrugged and handed Midnight seven wallets.

"Yeah yeah, count it all up and tell me how much it's worth in dollars would you?"

Midnight snatched them away from her and glared.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she whispered.

"What's wrong with me?" Kora asked, "What's wrong with you? I'm busy cashing out and you're ruining it for me."

"They are my friends!"

"I'm you're friend too."

"No, you were my dealer. I can't believe I used to do this type of thing all the time!"

"You were the best Midnight. But who do you think took over the gang when you left? I was next in line."

"That doesn't give you the right to-"

"Woah, who is that?"

Midnight turned to see Kasanoda walked towards them.

"Please tell me you know that guy." Kora said, "And please tell me he is single."

"He's actually my boyfriend."

Kora's mouth fell open then she quickly turned it into a frown.

"Hey Midnight." Kasanoda said as he came to a stop next to her.

"Hey Noda."

Kora pushed past Midnight and got uncomfortably close to Kasanoda.

"Well, hello handsome."


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

The Hostess

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Thirty-Three

"Umm... hello." Kasanoda replied.

Midnight grabbed Kora's arm and pulled her away from him.

"What the hell is your problem?!" she screamed.

Kora grinned evily.

"Introducing myself." she said.

"Did you not here a word I just said?!"

"Oh Midnight, I heard every one. I'm testing him for you. If he really is committed to you, then he won't fall for me, will he?"

Midnight started to grind her teeth. She just wanted to punch Kora in the face so badly...

"And hey." Kora continued, "Even if he can't understand me-"

"I can understand you."

Midnight's eyes widened as she turned to him.

"Ristu..." she started, "Did you just speak English?"

He nodded.

"I didn't know you could."

"Well, I can't speak it fluently, but I'm pretty sure I got the idea."

He took a step forward and grabbed Midnight's hand.

"And yeah, I'm committed to Midnight. So you..."

He glanced at Kora.

"Can get lost."

Kora's face turned into a shocked one. Kasanoda grinned and began to lead Midnight away.

"You wanna go get something to eat?" he asked, "I didn't eat lunch today and I am starving..."

Midnight felt a hand grab her arm and pull her back.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily Midnight!" Kora screamed.

Midnight yanked herself away from her.

"Go home Kora, nobody wants you here." she said, "And don't come back to cause more trouble."

"Everyone misses you."

"No they don't. They miss my distractions, they miss my lies, and they miss my skills as a criminal. But they don't miss me."

Kora frowned and was silent. She knew she was right, and that there was no way to convinvce her.

"Fine." she gave in, "I'll go home and leave you to your new goodie two shoes life."

. . .

The twins had offered their private jet just to make sure Kora got home. The host club, along with Midnight and Kasanoda had shown up to watch her leave.

"So long you lying theif!" the twins said in unison as the plane took off.

"That girl isn't right in the head, is she?" Hunny asked Mori, who shook his head.

Kyoya was still muttering furiously about letting someone take his wallet without his noticing. Tamaki was so upset about getting robbed that he was litteraly crying on Haruhi's shoulder. Midnight glanced at them and grinned.

_"I'm going to be friends with those idiots for life." _she thought.

She then looked up at Kasanoda who was still holding her hand.

_"And who knows? Maybe one day, Ritsu and I will get married."_

Suddenly something hit her. Kasanoda could speak English...

"Oh my god!"

"What?" Kasanoda asked, "What happened?"

"Were you the one leaving me those notes?!"

He froze.

"Well... umm... I, well, I mean, uh, it's just that... umm, I, you-"

"So, you love me huh?"

"Umm... I, you, uh, we, umm... well..."

Midnight grinned and interrupted him with a kiss.

"That's okay Kasanoda." she said, "I love you too."

The End

* * *

**Hey people. You weren't expecting it to end this way, were you? Yeah, I figured this story had gone on long enough. That and, I'm out of ideas for this one. I hoped you liked it, it was fun writing. Yay! Happy ending! ^-^**


End file.
